Welcome to My Guild Welcome to My Heart
by ThatDude15
Summary: A brand new collab series involving my Fairy Tail OC, Zilar Enlil, and AngelUchiha-chan's OC, Mimi Kuro. A tale of two young mages, both still rather fresh in their journeys and adventures in the guild of Fairy Tail. Action, Romance, Comedy, Drama. I do believe and hope this series will be to your liking. Eventual OC X OC Lemon. As well as shipping along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Back from the dead, arising like a phoenix from the ashes. It is I, ThatDude15, after an inexcuseably long hiatus, I'm back to my fanfic antics. Here I bring you a fresh new series many months in the making. I do hope you'll enjoy it. :3**

The sun shone brightly through the window curtains. The narrow rays of light fell upon a young girl with long black hair curled up under a blanket on her bed. Her name is Mimi Kuro and she is not your average 17 year-old. Mimi's eyes slowly squinted open and she quickly turned away from the window to avoid the light. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. On her right hand there was a noticeable black emblem on the back of it. This mark was the mark of her Guild. Mimi Kuro was a Shadow Mage and member of the famous Fiorian Magic Guild known as Fairy Tail. She had been a member for almost a year now, so she was still a bit new to the Guild. Nonetheless she had taken on many daunting missions with the help of her fellow guildmates and had built up a decent reputation. Mimi got up and out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I wonder what'll be in-store for me at the Guild today," she sighed contently. After she brushed her teeth, she got dressed in a red tank top and jeans. She casually walked out of her house and began walking to the guild building. The sky was bright and sunny, but for some reason there was a moderate breeze running through the city of Magnolia. The gust made Mimi's long black hair flow gracefully. It wasn't too bad, so she continued on. Occasionally brushing hair out of her face. When she finally arrived at the guild, she was greeted by a large fight going on between Natsu and Gray.

"Come here, you icy idiot," Natsu exclaimed, a few sparks of flame spewing from his mouth. "I still got a bone to pick with you!"

"You wanna pick a fight with me, flame brain," Gray shouted back. "Come get some!" The two Mages began brawling all around the guild hall. Throwing bursts of fire and shards of ice every which way.

"You two are starting this again," a voice yelled from one side of the hall. The voice belonged to the fierce redhead, Erza Scarlet. Clad in her usual suit of armor, she hopped a wooden railing and ran over to clobber some sense into the terrible teens. Even after nearly a year at the guild, Mimi still wasn't exactly used to the outbursts and fights that occured on a daily basis. She covered her head with her arms in order to shield herself from the conflict and quickly scurried over to the bar where the flawless Mirajane was polishing a few goblets.

"Oh, good morning, Mimi," Mirajane greeted her with a bright smile and her sparkling blue eyes. Mimi had always admired Mira's beauty. There was a reason she was the weekly spread in Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"Good morning, Mira," Mimi said back, returning her smile. "Could I get a coffee, I'm still half asleep." Mirajane giggled at this.

"I'm surprised all the raucous those two are causing didn't wake you up. One coffee, coming right up," she said, turning back to grab a mug and prepare the coffee.

"You'd figure after the 4 millionth time they'd just give it up," Mimi said. She turned around to see Erza yanking both Natsu and Gray by their hair. She then swiftly slammed their heads together and the two Mages collapsed to the ground, both of them out cold.

"There's just no learning curve with them. It's the same deal every day," she continued, turning back to Mirajane, who had just served her coffee.

"They fight cause they love," Mirajane said. "Deep down they both know they couldn't stand life without each other. And I think Erza enjoys handling their little squabbles in her own way, too." Both Mimi and Mirajane laughed at the situation.

"With all due respect, Mira. I think I'd have to disagree with you," Mimi said, taking a sip from her coffee. After a few minutes of friendly conversation, the Guildmaster Makarov walked out of his study and into the hall. He jumped up onto the bar like he did and sat in his usual overseeing position.

"Good morning, Master," both Mimi and Mirajane greeted the old and short man.

"Ah, good morning you two," Makarov answered back with a polite smile. "How are you this morning, Mimi?"

"Doing fine now that I had my morning mug," Mimi smiled and took another sip of coffee.

"That's good," the old man said. He looked up towards the front door. "Actually, I came out because I'm expecting someone to arrive just about now."

"Who would that be, Master," Mirajane asked curiously. Mimi looked to Makarov, for she had suddenly become a bit curious as well.

"Well, I don't know his name just yet," Makarov explained. "But I recently sensed a magical presence making it's way towards the Guild." The two ladies seemed even more curious than before.

"It's not anything we should be worrying about is it, Master," Mimi asked.

"Oh no, certainly not. But whoever it is, I figured I'd be polite enough to meet him as soon as he walks in," Makarov said. Just a moment after he said that, the front doors bursted open in a large gust of wind. It startled a few people in the Guild Hall and roused Natsu and Gray from their comatose state. A cloaked and hooded man calmly walked to the bar before Makarov, Mirajane, and Mimi.

"I apologize if my entrance was a bit loud and bothersome. I have been a bit on edge as of recent and my Wind magic has gotten a little out of hand," the man's voice was soft and slightly monotone. Mimi was surprised to see that the Master's prediction was true. So this man was the cause of the gusts going around Magnolia all morning?

"No trouble at all, young man," Makarov dismissed the cloaked man's apology. "Now, what brings you to Fairy Tail this morning?" The cloaked man took a deep breath. He wasn't lying when he said he was on edge. Even with his hood up, you could tell he was nervous being here.

"I...I wish to join up with this guild, sir," the cloaked man proclaimed. "If you will have me." The Master hummed in understanding.

"Well before I make my decision, I'd like to be privileged enough to see your face," Makarov said with tones of sarcasm. The cloaked man now seemed greatly flustered.

"O-Oh, p-pardon me, sir," the cloaked man stuttered. "I forgot I still had it on." The cloaked man reached up and pulled back his hood. Mimi's heart fluttered a mile a minute seeing the man for the first time. The young man had long, bright silver hair. His eyes were deep pools of sky blue. His expression was soft and composed.

"What's your name, son," Makarov asked.

"Zilar, sir. Zilar Enlil," he answered. The Master studied him for a few minutes. Mimi did the same, but not for the same reasons. Zilar's face was handsome and was framed on the sides by two braids of silver hair. A warm sensation began flushing Mimi's cheeks, and it wasn't from the hot coffee she was just drinking.

"Alright then, Zilar," Makarov stated after his analysis. "I approve you to join our guild." Makarov reached over to Zilar and patted his shoulder heartily. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my boy."

"Thank you very much, Master. I am greatly honored," Zilar smiled cooly. Mimi was nearly at her wit's end observing this specimen before her, and his smile only made it harder to keep calm.

"Mira, please administer the Guild Mark to our new recruit," Makarov said. He then hopped down from the bar and walked back into his study. Mirajane walked around the bar with the magic stamp and approached Zilar.

"Do you have a preference on where you want it," Mirajane asked him.

"I suppose on my shoulder, the right one," Zilar answered.

"Alright then, please remove your cloak," she prompted.

"Right," Zilar took off his cloak to reveal the rest of himself. He wore a long sky blue sleeveless jacket with white trim and an open chest. His pants were black and baggy and he wore no shoes. His arms were nicely toned and noticeably muscular. Mimi quickly turned back to her coffee mug only to find it shaking violently in her hands. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. Mirajane pressed the magic stamp to Zilar's right shoulder and left a sky blue Guild Mark.

"Congratulations, Zilar," Mira said with a bright smile. "You're an honorary member of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you very much...Mirajane, correct," Zilar inquired.

"Yes, but my friends call me Mira," she answered to him, "and as far as I'm concerned, you're my friend now." Mirajane patted him on the shoulder. She turned to Cana, who was sitting at the end of the bar next to a barrel of mead.

"I'm going out to run a few errands. Cana, I'm leaving the guild hall up to you and Erza while I'm gone."

"You can count on me, Mira," Cana smirked and began drinking from her large alcohol cask.

"Alright then, I'll be off," Mirajane said. "See you later, Mimi. Nice meeting you, Zilar." As Mirajane left, Mimi and Zilar were left alone with each other.

"Oh dear, this whole experience has been draining," Zilar sighed, the anxiousness he felt earlier being lifted from his shoulders. "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Uhhhh...s-s-sure," Mimi spoke meekly, her reddened face buried in her half-finished coffee.

"Thank you," Zilar sat next to her. "I know you heard my name earlier, but I feel like I should introduce myself anyway. My name is Zilar, and you are?" Mimi glanced over at the handsome Mage. He wore a friendly smile that felt like a steaming hot arrow to her heart.

"M...M...Mi...," the young girl couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Mi? I beg your pardon, is that short for something," Zilar asked, mildly confused by the girl's answer. The blush in her face was now one of embarrassment due to her incomplete answer.

"Mi...Mi...," the girl suddenly shot up out of her chair and shouted. "MY MY MY, LOOK AT THE TIME! I'VE GOT...THAT THING TO DO! YOU KNOW, THAT IMPORTANT THING THAT PEOPLE DO! Y'KNOW!?" Zilar's eyes were wide in shock of the girl's sudden outburst.

"Umm...I do not know what it is you mean," he said. This was all Mimi could take.

"Idiot idiot idiot idiot IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" She ran out of the guild as fast as her feet could carry her. Zilar was left sitting alone at the bar staring at the open front door.

"Well, that was a bit rude," Zilar said a little upset. "I only asked her name and she calls me an idiot."

**And so the story begins. What feelings is young Mimi beginning to have for this handsome, silver-haired man? Will she overcome these feeling enough to even introduce herself? Suppose this will have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it's great to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, welcome to my second chapter. When last we left Zilar and Mimi, their first encounter went quite a bit rocky. Let's see how they interact next.**

Zilar had an interesting first day at Fairy Tail. The Guild was full of colorful characters who welcomed him with open arms. It was all he had wished for and more. Although some things seemed strange around the Guild. There were constant conflicts between Natsu and Gray, sometimes Natsu and Gajeel. Mirajane assured it was all part of their special brand of camaraderie, but sometimes Zilar wasn't so sure. But all in all, it was the perfect place for him to be. But there was something amiss in all the new people he met, and that was the girl he had met when he arrived. He hadn't seen her around the Guild as of late. The men (and a high-spirited flying cat named Happy) claimed the reason she hadn't been around was in fact because of him. They figured she had become smitten with Zilar, but she couldn't stand to face him. Zilar brushed off their teasing. It had only been 2 days. How could this girl, apparently named Mimi, have a crush on him. There were plenty of other handsome young men around the Guild. What made him so special? Still, he figured if she wouldn't come to him, he would have to go her. The only way to end the tension between them was for one to confront the other, and Zilar assumed he was the one who had to. Zilar walked up to Mirajane at the bar.

"Excuse me, Mira. Do you know where I can find Mimi? We haven't spoken since I arrived here and I am afraid I am troubling her. I wish to speak with her so she can be at ease," Zilar said.

"I wish I could help, Zilar," Mirajane began. "But I don't know where it is she lives. Although she often spends time with Lucy. I assume you could try asking her."

"I will do that," Zilar said. "Thank you." Zilar looked for and found Lucy sitting at a table speaking with Levy.

"Excuse me," Zilar asked, "I do not mean to interrupt, but do either of you ladies know where Mimi lives?"

"Oh, hey Zilar," Lucy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I think she has been avoiding me. I believe I may be indirectly causing her some distress and I wish to speak with her as to clear the air between us."

"Aww, that's kind of you, Zilar," Levy said.

"Her address is 257 Lacrima Way," Lucy said to him. "I hope things go well."

"Much appreciated, Lucy," Zilar said. He turned and began to walk out the door. He navigated the streets of Magnolia trying to find Mimi's house. He finally came upon Lacrima Way and followed the row of houses.

"251...253," Zilar counted the addresses, "...255...257. Here we are." Zilar walked up to the door and curtly knocked 4 times. He patiently waited for Mimi to answer the door. Hopefully she wasn't out and about the city at the moment. After nearly two minutes, Zilar heard footsteps inside the house drawing closer to the door. The door opened and there Mimi stood. She was dressed in a purple tank top and short black pajama pants. Her eyes looked groggy and tired at first but then tore open when she laid them on Zilar. Zilar felt his cheeks flush slightly. Mimi's face, on the other hand, lit up like a stoplight. She swiftly slammed the door shut.

"Oh...uh...just gimme a minute," Mimi called loudly through the door.

"I-If I came at a bad time, I can come back later," Zilar called back.

"NO," Mimi shouted. She quickly cleared her throat. "N-No, I'll be right there." Zilar felt a little uncomfortable after seeing this girl in a less than presentable state. He had to admit to himself, she did seem rather cute in her sleeping attire. His heart was beginning to calm down and he regained his composure. Mimi opened the door once more, now dressed in a white T-shirt and long black sweatpants. She looked less than pleased with Zilar's sudden arrival.

"What do you want," Mimi asked irritated, her arms crossed and her lips in a small pout.

"Well," Zilar began, "it is just that we have not spoken since I arrived to the Guild. I just wanted to speak with you and get to know each other." Mimi's expression softened for a moment, but quickly went back to anger.

"W-Well as you can no doubt tell, I'm a little busy at the moment," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "So excuse me if I don't have time for small talk." Zilar looked a little saddened. He didn't mean to disrupt her. He felt like such a bother.

"Oh, okay, I understand," he said, bowing slightly. "Please forgive me, I will be going now." Zilar began walking away slowly. Mimi could see she had been a bit harsh on him. He only wanted to make sure she was okay after all. She stammered and became flustered, trying to stop him from leaving before she could apologize for her attitude.

"Wait," she called out, grabbing his hand and stopping him. Zilar turned around, a bit surprised at her sudden change of heart.

"L-Look...I have stuff to do right now," she stuttered. "B-But maybe t-tomorrow we can meet at the Guild and talk like you wanted. Is that okay?" Zilar smiled at her and Mimi blushed slightly. He had the most wonderful smile.

"That sounds wonderful," he answered happily. "I will see you then, Mimi."

"R-Right," she said. "See you then...Z-Zilar." She quickly let go of his hand. Zilar turned back and began walking away down the street. He didn't know why, but his heart had skipped a beat when she grabbed his hand. This girl...was she really beginning to get under his skin?

Mimi slowly closed the door as she watched the Wind Mage walk away. She leaned back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She didn't know what came over her. He was leaving and she just had the impulse to stop him, so she grabbed his hand. It was slightly calloused, but still rather warm and soft. She lifted her right hand to her face and observed it for a moment. She then drew it close to her chest and pressed it to her heart.

"What am I gonna do," she said aloud to herself. "Only two days have passed and...and." She wasn't sure if she could bare to get the word out. "And I think I may be...in love."

The next day Zilar was sitting in the Guild Hall playing a game of chess with Erza. He figured he'd occupy himself until Mimi arrived. Natsu was bored so he pulled up a chair and spectated the match.

"So what I don't get is why do you move one piece at a time," Natsu said, absent-mindedly scratching his head. "Why don't you just send in everyone and capture the King?"

"Because that's not how you play the game, Natsu," Erza said, patiently studying the game board. She moved her Bishop a space diagonally left. "It's all about strategy."

"Pfft, strategy-shmategy. I bet I could beat Zilar here with my eyes closed," he said.

"I do not doubt you have the potential to," Zilar said. He then spoke to Erza. "You want to give him a shot?" Erza looked skeptically at the bright, stupid smile on Natsu's face.

"I suppose I could," she sighed. She scooted over and now Natsu sat across from Zilar.

"Alright," Natsu said excitedly, "get ready, newbie. Cause I'm talking you down, Chess-Style." They reset the board and began a new game. However, in less than 3 minutes Zilar captured over 3/4 of Natsu's pieces while only having to sacrifice an 1/8 of his own and put his King into checkmate. Zilar crossed his arms and looked at the board, looking almost ashamed that he won so easily.

"Okay, perhaps I overestimated your strategic ability," Zilar said. Natsu was stunned at how swift his loss was. Erza however-

"You idiot," Erza shouted, furiously punching him. "You interrupted my match so you could lose in a matter of minutes!" Natsu fell to the floor, a large lump on his head.

From across the Guild Hall, Lucy watched as Natsu got knocked out by the fearsome redhead.

"What an idiot," she sighed to herself. Behind her a suspicious shadowy splotch formed. Suddenly an arm shot out from it and cupped it's hand around Lucy's mouth. Lucy attempted to scream and free herself, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Lucy, calm down. It's me, Mimi," Mimi poked her head out of the shadow on the wall. She took her hand from her mouth and Lucy spun around.

"What the hell was that about, Mimi," Lucy said in a shouting whisper.

"I'm really sorry, okay," Mimi apologized. "I just didn't wanna walk in and risk him seeing me."

"Him," Lucy questioned, "who's 'him'?" Then a look of realisation crossed her face. "Oh, you mean-,"

"Shhhhh, quiet down will you," Mimi warned her. "Look, I'm not saying I like him in that way. But he seems like a nice guy and I was just wondering...what should I say to him?" Lucy looked surprised. She wasn't exactly a pro at talking to guys she likes.

"Well...I'm not entirely sure what to-," she was stopped by Mimi grabbing both her hands in her own.

"Please Lucy, any sort of advice will do. Just give me something, anything," Mimi pleaded. The young girl looked nearly on the verge of tears. Lucy didn't think she'd every seen her in such a pitiful state.

"Alright alright," Lucy said, taking her hands back. "Just calm down and let the conversation flow. Talk like you would to any of your other friends around the Guild."

"Thank you so much, Lucy," Mimi smiled. She then sank back into the shadowy blotch. Lucy watched as the shadow glided along the walls and floor and out the door.

"Man, that's some creepy magic," Lucy thought to herself. A moment later Mimi walked into the Guild as though it was her first time coming in that day. She spotted Zilar sitting alone at a table writing on some paper. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey Zilar," she said with a bright smile. Zilar looked up and smiled back when he saw Mimi.

"Good morning, Mimi," he said. She sat down across from him.

"So, how is the Guild life treating you," Mimi asked.

"It is wonderful," Zilar answered happily. "The people here are kind and sincere and have welcomed me."

"That's great," she replied. "So what is it that you were writing a moment ago?"

"It was a letter to my parents," he said. "I wanted to let them know I arrived at the Guild safely."

"That's nice, where did you live before you came here," she asked.

"My parents own an inn and tavern up in the mountains," he explained. "I grew up there, meeting interesting people day after day. It was a quaint living. I hope to return there in due time to see them again." She hummed in understanding, though there was the slightest hint of a strange look in her eyes.

"How about you," Zilar asked.

"Oh, me," Mimi said. "I was born in a seaside village. I lived with my parents until...," Mimi's voice trailed off. The strange look in her eyes returning more prominent than before. Zilar could tell something was bothering her.

"Hey...are you alright," Zilar said. Mimi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Sorry," Mimi continued. "When I was young, bandits from a Dark Guild killed my father. So for the next few years I was raised only by my mother. That is until...," Mimi trailed off once more.

"I am sorry," Zilar apologized. "If you would rather not speak of your past, I understand. It seems to be causing you pain."

"Thanks," Mimi replied. Suddenly, she felt Zilar gently grab her hands.

"I know we have only just met, but one day I wish to know more about you," Zilar said. Mimi was speechless, she didn't know what to do or say.

"I hope that one day the pain of your past will leave you," he continued. "And I hope also that I may help in alleviating that pain." The warmth of Zilar's hands made Mimi feel as though she'd melt away. A flush of red soaked her cheeks and it seemed almost as if she could hardly breath. But before she knew it, she found herself pulling her hands out of his and standing out of her seat.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but there's somewhere else I have to be right now," Mimi sputtered. "I wish I could stay." Zilar smiled slightly.

"It is quite alright. Do not let me keep you any longer," Zilar said. Mimi smiled and turned quickly to leave. Zilar was left alone at a table. Macao and Wakaba noticed the young lone Mage and how suddenly Mimi had left him.

"I knew Mimi could be shy and all, but you've got her not knowing whether to run away from you or into your arms," Wakaba teased.

"That brings me back to the days with my ex-wife," Macao laughed. However, Zilar paid them no mind. He just stared blankly at the door long after Mimi had left. He broke his stare only to look down at his hands, which were just recently holding hers. It was a strange feeling, but now that she left Zilar felt a bit...cold. One might even go so far as to say lonely.

"What is going on with me," Zilar thought. "This girl...Mimi...she's all that's in my mind." He felt strange and confused. "What do I do? I've never felt like this before." Levy passed Zilar and noticed the distant look on his face.

"Hey Zilar, you doing okay," Levy asked, a bit concerned.

"I...I am not sure," Zilar answered. "Levy?"

"Yes, what is it," the small Script mage replied.

"How do you know...if you like someone?"

**Well, it appears Mimi has finally managed to sustain a conversation with Zilar. However, she is far from 100% comfortable around him. Hopefully she may work up a bit more nerve. Until next time, this has been ThatDude15.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my fellow Mages (at heart). I hope the first two chapters of expositional material have been to your liking. Because this chapter is the beginning of the actual plot arc. Let's dive on back in.**

It was late at night and Mimi was taking a walk around Magnolia. She could barely keep her head on straight. Her mind raced with thoughts of Zilar. His long, wild, silver hair. His smooth, muscular chest that she could see through the opening in his jacket. His blue eyes, bright as the sunny sky. Everything about him, even down to his shoeless feet were on her mind. She reached the bridge that crossed the river in the middle of town. She stopped halfway across and gazed into the water below, her reflection carrying the same troubled and confused face.

"What am I gonna do with myself," she asked, as though her reflection held the answer. "I can't just keep carrying this weight in my stomach. I've gotta let it out sometime, I've got to let him know. But...I don't know how." A breeze rolled in and momentarily distorted the water's surface. When the wind passed and the water calmed, there was another face staring back at her. She gasped and spun to her right. There he stood, looking down into the river.

"I am sorry if I startled you," Zilar said.

"Y-Yeah, you kinda did," Mimi said, a little frustrated at the sudden scare. "So...what are you doing here?"

"To be quite honest," he began, "I came here to see you. I need to speak my mind." Mimi was surprised at the nature of his appearance. What was he getting at "speak his mind"?

"What...what do you mean," she asked, confusion in her voice. Zilar turned to her and grasped her hands in his. His eyes bore deep into hers. She felt paralysed, her body felt burning hot.

"What are you doing," she sputtered. "W-What's going on?"

"Just be silent for a moment," Zilar said, putting his finger to her lips to shush her. Mimi's eyes were wide in surprise. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mimi," he began, "I do not know what has been happening to me for the past few days, but it is a feeling that I cannot seem to shake. I have only known you for a short time, but the connection with you that I feel...it is as though I have known you for a lifetime. You are a girl of many feelings who cannot express them the way you wish. So I have put it upon myself to be the one to make these feelings heard." He gently held Mimi's cheek in his hand, they blushed fiercely. Her mouth hung slightly open, stunned at what was transpiring before her.

"Mimi," he continued, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She wanted to act out, to close the gap between their lips. But she also wanted to hear the climax of his speech. "I think...I think I..."

"Yes, yes Zilar," the suspense was killing her. She could feel him pulling her up against his chest.

"I think I-OH YEAH!? WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE, METAL MOUTH!"

Mimi was forced awake by Natsu shouting across the Guild Hall at Gajeel.

"I WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T NEED A LADDER TO GET FACE-LEVEL WITH ME, YOU PYRO PUNK," Gajeel yelled back at him. Natsu and Gajeel continued arguing, walking to the center of the Guild Hall where, incidentally, Mimi was sitting. Mimi could hardly believe how real her dream felt. And these two morons managed to fuck it all up. She slammed her hands on the table, stood up, and faced the two Dragon Slayers.

"Would you two just SHUT THE HELL UP," she screamed. A black Magic Circle formed at her feet. "Shadow Tendrils!" Suddenly, two black tentacles came up from the ground and wrapped tightly around each of their feet. They flinged them up, slammed them into each other, and threw them to opposite sides of the Guild Hall. They both fell down in heaps to the ground, seeing stars.

Mimi sat brooding, trying to finish the dream in her head, but it was no use. Her conscious mind couldn't replicate the dream reality she had unconsciously fabricated. It was unreal. She swore she could feel his hand on her cheek, even though he'd never done such a thing before. She heaved a heavy sigh and slumped her head on the table.

"Are you alright today, Mimi," Mirajane came walking up to her looking a little concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Mimi explained. "Just a rough night is all, I barely got a wink of sleep." Throughout the night, Mimi's mind was plagued by constant thoughts of Zilar. Her body was hot and she felt so uncomfortable. She opened windows, didn't work. She shed clothing virtually down to her underwear, didn't work. Nothing could stop her insatiable lust after Zilar. She wished she didn't have to deal with it. She wished Zilar would be the one to approach her and save her the trouble of confessing her feelings. It was driving her mad and she thought soon she'd snap and go insane.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," Mirajane commented. "Why not take a job? Clear your head, get some fresh air."

"I guess it has been a while since I took a mission," Mimi said. "Yeah, I guess I'll do that. Thanks, Mira." Mimi stood and walked over to the bulletin board where Guild Missions were posted. There appeared to be more than usual on it. Perhaps she could find an easy but well-paying job. She eyed one and reached out for it, when suddenly a man's arm crossed hers and reached over to the other side of the board. They both stopped, Mimi looked up and saw Zilar looking back at her. Her heart shot up into her throat.

"Oh, good morning, Mimi," Zilar greeted her with a calm smile. Mimi managed to compose herself enough to return a greeting.

"G-Good morning, Zilar," she said. "You here for a job?"

"Yes, I was interested in this one here," he reached over and tore a paper from the board. "There is a nearby town in a small valley that has seen trouble with some magical bandits. It was issued by the town council and it pays 200,000 Jewel. But I was wondering, seeing as it is my first job and I am still new to this Guild, if you would accompany me. We could be partners." Mimi's face blushed deeply and her heart threatened to beat a hole through her chest. Partners? With Zilar? It was a dream come true. Maybe he asked her in particular because he held secret feelings for her as well.

"Wait wait wait wait," she thought, stopping the flow of crazy thoughts, "he's just asking for your help on a mission. He just needs the help of a more experienced Mage and he decided to ask his friend, me." The word "friend" had a sour taste when she used it to refer to her and Zilar's relationship, but only because she wanted so much more. But she understood the reality and accepted it for the moment.

"Sure, of course I'll help you out," Mimi answered with a smile. Zilar smiled back.

"I'm honored to have such a capable Mage assisting me," Zilar complimented her, which made Mimi blush.

The next day, Mimi was awaiting Zilar's arrival at Magnolia Train Station. She was wearing a casual but cute black dress with sandals. She had arrived a bit early, so she waited on a bench. The air had a strong, smoky smell from the steam engine on the tracks. She had two bags worth of luggage, each sitting at her sides.

"Mimi," a voice called her name. She looked up and saw Zilar approaching her. Dressed in his usual sky blue/white trimmed jacket and loose black pants. He still wore no shoes and he had tied his hair into a ponytail. It worked well with his quiet and masculine personality. Mimi managed to fight off her urge to blush and fawn over him. She was officially on-mission, so she couldn't afford any distractions.

"I apologize for my late arrival," Zilar said.

"It's okay," Mimi dismissed his apology. She saw a satchel around his shoulder. "Is that all you're bringing?"

"Yes," he answered, "I figured I would pack light. And to be honest, I did not have many things to bring with me anyway."

"Oh, alright then," she said. The train whistled to signify it was close to its departure.

"Perhaps we should get situated on the train," Zilar said. Mimi nodded and grabbed one of her bags. Zilar offered to carry the second one. He really was quite the gentleman. The train attendant took her bags and packed them aboard. Mimi was climbing aboard when something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. She glanced over and saw a man in an overcoat staring at her over his newspaper. Mimi didn't feel this was a coincidental meeting of gaze. She felt as though this man had had his eyes on her for a long time. Due to the sudden distraction, her foot slipped and she found herself falling backwards. Thankfully Zilar was behind her, as he quickly grasped her under the arms and caught her.

"Are you alright," Zilar asked with a great deal of concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered. She looked to her side again, but the suspicious man was gone.

"Strange," she thought, "what's this foreboding feeling I have?" As her suspicions ebbed from her mind, she realized Zilar still had his arms around and was supporting her standing. She could feeling the warmth of his semi-bare chest on her back. Before she could cascade into a euphoria at being so close to him, she quickly grabbed onto the support railing and pulled herself out of his hands.

"Uhh...thanks for the save," she muttered, trying to hide her bold pink face.

"No problem at all," he said with a reassuring smile, though slightly confused on why she was staring down with such force.

"W-We should, uh, get on the train," she stuttered. "Y'know, 'get ourselves situated' and all that?" She climbed the rest of the stairs and dissapeared down the train car. Zilar followed her up and into the car to find a compartment. They found one and sat on opposite sides of each other. Mimi tried changing the subject from her recent stair blunder.

"So, what's this town we're off to," she asked.

"The town's name is Rodowa," he answered. "But the downside is that, even when traveling by train, we will not arrive until tomorrow. So it is going to be an overnight trip." Mimi's mouth dropped slightly. Spending a night on a train...with Zilar!? She couldn't tell whether this was a dream come true or an unwaking nightmare.

"O-Oh, well," she shakily began, "that's not so bad." Zilar and Mimi spent the rest of the day riding through different stations and the countryside. They played travel games and got food from the train's café car. They chatted and laughed together. It was safe to say that the two were becoming very close to each other. Zilar found Mimi very interesting to talk with. She was also kind and friendly once you got to know her. Zilar had to admit, he felt he enjoyed speaking with and being around Mimi more than any of his fellow guildmates. He didn't exactly know why, but his heart seemed to beat just the slightest bit faster when she was around. The hours wept by like minutes and before either of them knew it, it was past 11 o'clock at night.

"It is getting rather late," Zilar pointed out. "We ought to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Mimi brushed some hair from her face. "It's not the best position to sleep in, but I guess I can mange to lay on this thing." She tried laying down on the seat cushion, but it was shorter than she expected and she didn't quite fit.

"Hold on," Zilar said.

"What is it," Mimi inquired. She sat up as Zilar stood up and sat next to her. She blushed slightly, not knowing why he moved over.

"You can sleep on my shoulder," Zilar said, glancing away. "If you want." Mimi was surprised. This was the first time Zilar hadn't looked at her when he spoke. He almost seemed...shy. Her cheeks lost some of their color. She felt a little more confident since it was Zilar who had made the first move.

"Thanks," Mimi said with a smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt even bold enough to gently place a hand on his chest. Now it was Zilar who began blushing. Almost without meaning to, he reached his arm around her shoulder. Now Mimi was getting a little flustered.

"Uhhh," she said, "what are you doing?"

"I-I am sorry," he apologized, "I did not mean to seem forward. I just felt that my arm may get sore if I had it pressed to my side all night. I can move if you wish."

"Oh, no," she stopped him, "it's fine. I would feel bad if I was the only one who was comfortable." She closed her eyes again and slowly drifted into sleep. Zilar smiled at the calm expression on her face. But inside his head, he wasn't so sure.

"What am I doing," he thought. "I cannot do this. We are partners. We are friends. I should not be forcing myself upon her like this." He glanced back down at her. She seemed almost...happy. Zilar quietly sighed.

"And yet...I find myself coming closer to her. Unable to escape her charm," he thought. "At some point something has got to give. Question is...when will that be?"

**Well, I wonder who that mysterious coat-clad man could've been? Could his odd stares be a coincedental meeting of gazes or something more...sinister. Promising some kick-ass action next chapter. See you next week. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, ladies and gents, to my Fairy Tail OC series. Now I promised action this chapter and action you will receive. So without further ado, on with the story.**

The train sped along the tracks as the early morning sun peaked over the horizon. Zilar and Mimi's compartment was illuminated in a glorious blood orange. The train rocked and bumped as they both slept. Zilar's arm was still around Mimi's shoulder and Mimi still rested and clung to his warm chest. The window into the corridor was suddenly obscured by a dark figure. It stared into the cabin with hidden eyes, making sure they were fast asleep. They were still in deep slumber. A small, orange glow came from the door. Tiny sparks flew as the glow ran along the middle of the two metal sliding door. The glow faded away and the dark figure took one last look before he too vanished. Nothing happened for a moment, but soon Zilar woke with a stir. Something was wrong. The air was becoming...thinner. It was slightly harder to breath and he knew they were in trouble. They were being attacked in their sleep. He turned to Mimi and shook her awake.

"Mimi," he said urgently, "Mimi wake up." She turned away and remained asleep. Zilar grunted frustratedly. He turned her head towards him and flicked her hard in the forehead. This got her awake.

"AH," Mimi exclaimed. "What the hell wa-"

"We do not have time for that," Zilar said. "We have got to...to get out o-of here." He was beginning to get short on breath, as was Mimi. Zilar tried the door, but found it hot to the touch. He looked closer and saw the metal had been welded shut. Mimi then tried to open the window, but she couldn't. She banged her hands on it, but nothing worked.

"What the hell is going on," she said breathlessly. She tried shouldering the glass, but got blasted back. Purple runes pulsated around the window.

"The door is melted shut and that's a magical barrier. There is no getting out through there," Zilar said. He slowly dropped to his knees, weezing and gasping. But Mimi wasn't giving up so easily.

"Zilar, grab my hand and hold on tight," Mimi commanded, Zilar did so. She stepped onto the seats and placed her hand on the ceiling. A black magic circle formed and her hand began slowly sinking through the ceiling. It would be quicker, but she had never tried Shadow-Transposition with another person before. She prayed that she was able to drag Zilar through. Slowly but surely, the rest of Mimi's body sank through and so did Zilar's. When her arm reached out, it was blasted by an enormous gust of wind. As she figured, whoever cast the barrier spell was too lazy to block the walls and ceiling. She pulled herself and Zilar to the roof of the train. Zilar was dazed, but quickly came to as soon as fresh air ran through his lungs. He pushed himself up and braced himself against the wind. Not that he needed to, he was in his natural element.

"You...you saved me," Zilar shouted over the wind.

"Of course," she smiled back at him, "we're partners." Zilar began to smile but stopped and looked shocked.

"GET BACK," he yelled, tackling her out of the way just before a large fiery blast blew a hole in the train's roof. Zilar skidded down the roof clinging onto Mimi for dear life. He came to a stop just before the end of the train car. He looked back at the hole as a man with short ash gray hair leapt up through it. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and deep red parachute pants with black boots. He also had a gray mark on his neck that looked like a toothed cat of some sort. He smirked over at the two.

"You two are alive? That's good," he shouted down at them. "I was hoping you'd put up a fight."

"Who are you and what do you want with us," Zilar shouted back. The man laughed.

"I'm Han and I come from the Blood Panthers Guild," he answered. "As for what I want with you." An orange magic circle appeared before him.

"WHY TO KILL YOU OF COURSE," he shouted as he cast a spell. "FLAMES OF OBLIVION!" A huge, twisting mass of fire was coming right at Zilar and Mimi.

"SHINING WIND SLICE!" A blast of wind split the inferno right down the middle and dispersed it. When the flames cleared, Han looked very displeased.

"Oh, think you're so tough cause you can blow a little wind, do ya'," Han yelled. "Well let's see how big you talk when I have you begging for mercy!"

"Mimi," Zilar called to her. She looked up at his figure, semi-eclipsing the sun. "I owe you a great debt for saving me back there. Allow me the honor of repaying it here and now." Despite the fright she felt at nearly being incinerated just a moment ago, she felt a calming warmth knowing Zilar was right beside her. He took a few steps forward and prepared for battle, a sky blue magic circle forming at his feet.

"I give no quarter to those who harm my friends," he said. "I will make your suffering swift as the breeze." The Mage, Han, gave another fuming blast of fire. Which Zilar expertly blasted aside with powerful gusts of wind. He fought his way threw the flames until he was nearly caught by a blast flanking his right. Zilar leapt into the air to avoid it.

"HA," Han shouted, "WAY TO LEAVE YOUR TEAMMATE VULNERABLE! FIRE DISCS!" He quickly shot 4 flat blades of fire towards Mimi.

"SHADOW SPIKES!" A barrage of black spikes shot up from the roof and blocked the discs.

"So much for being vulnerable," Mimi said with a triumphant smirk. Zilar was coming down upon Han now.

"WIND PILLAR MAELSTROM!" An enormous funnel of wind blasted down onto Han. He spun uncontrollably until finally flying off the train.

"SHADOW HAWKS!" Mimi spawned two jet black hawks which swooped down and caught the dazed Han before he could crash to the ground. They flew him back onto the roof and dropped him down. He fell unceremoniously onto his back, unable to move. Zilar and Mimi approached him.

"Shadow Shackles." Two shadows locked themselves around Han and pinned him to the roof. When the train stopped at Rodowa Station, Zilar and Mimi turned him over to the Magic Council Military. They stopped for a moment to sit down and rest. They were both rather exhausted.

"You know," Mimi began, "we make a really good team."

"I agree," Zilar said. "And once again, I must thank you for saving me."

"O-Oh, t-that was nothing. ANYONE would've done the same," she sputtered. She was blushing and twiddling her thumbs. Zilar smiled at her, she was very cute.

"But sadly, this is not yet the end of our journey," Zilar said solemnly. "Do you remember the name of the Guild he was from?"

"It was...umm," Mimi thought back, "Blood Panthers, right?"

"Exactly," Zilar said, "and that is the very same Guild we are here to stop." Realization sank into Mimi's expression. Their job was still far from over.

After their battle on board the train, Zilar and Mimi planned a tactical R&R session at a local inn. They were gonna shower, rest for a while, and plan their next move to stop the infamous Blood Panthers. Mimi was first to shower and she was currently resting in bed while Zilar was now taking his turn to wash up. Mimi relaxed and stared up at the ceiling, but something was making her feel a little uneasy.

"This feels...strange," she thought to herself. "Zilar and I, sharing a room together. I'm not sure whether to feel nervous or happy. Now I'm having weird thoughts about him again. Coming out of the bathroom, still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking towards me, his body heat intensified from the shower he took. And then...and...AND THEN." She sat up quickly and shook her head, as though hoping the thoughts she was having would fall out through her ears.

"NO NO NO NO! That's not it at all," she said, trying to calm herself. "We're only sharing this room as a TEAM. It's entirely at a professional capacity. Nothing more, nothing less." She laid back down, feeling at ease now that she vocally put her feelings in check. The bathroom door cracked open, steam slowly billowing out. Zilar poked his head out, his wet silver hair hanging down.

"Uh, I do not mean to bother you. But could you check on my clothes in the dryer machine," he asked politely.

"Oh yeah, sure," Mimi got up and walked to the other side of the room. The washing and drying machines were powered by water and wind lacrimas. She opened the drying machine and pulled out Zilar's jacket and pants. She walked over to the bathroom door and curtly handed him his garments.

"Here you go," she said, calmly averting her eyes from the door. Only his head and arm were poking out, but she didn't wanna take the chance of seeing something she wasn't planning on seeing.

"Thank you," he replied with a kind smile. He took his clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom to get dressed. Mimi went back and fell onto the bed, relaxing once more. A few minutes later, Zilar walked out of the bathroom.

"That is much better," he sighed. He walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. Mimi looked up at him and noticed his hair was still soaking wet. Steady drops of water were dropping onto his side of the bed.

"What the hell, man," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you dry your hair!?"

"Oh, I normally just let it air dry," he answered as though it was obvious.

"Is that why it always looks so wild and messy," she asked.

"Well, uh," he looked away bashfully, "I have always found the 'wild and messy' look to be very alluring. And I think it suits me rather well." Mimi shook her head. It was a little ridiculous, but she did agree that the look suited him.

"Can't you blow dry it with your magic or something," she suggested.

"I would not use my magic for such a trivial purpose," he said defensively. "I do things very naturally. It is the way I was trained." Mimi sighed.

"Look, you're messing up the bed with the water. If you won't dry your hair," she got up up and reached for a towel, "I will." Zilar looked behind him and noticed the wet stain on the bedsheet.

"Well...I do suppose I am making a mess," he admitted.

"Exactly, so sit here on my side and let me dry you off," she demanded. Zilar chuckled a bit.

"Very well then," he moved onto the opposite side of the bed and Mimi sat behind him. She began drying his long, silver hair with a towel. It took some time and when she was finished his hair maintained it's wild, unruly look. At least it was dry.

"There, now you won't make a mess," she teased.

"Thank you, Mimi," he said. He grabbed his satchel and took out a bunch of white, silver, and sky blue beads.

"Would you like me to help braid your hair," she asked.

"I would appreciate that, thank you," Zilar said. She sat next to him and took the beads.

"So what, 6 on each side or something," she inquired.

"Yes," he answered, "2 of each on both sides. In alternating order of white, silver, then blue." Mimi stared at Zilar with an annoyed expression.

"You know, you can be really picky sometimes," she said.

"Oh, I-I apologize," he said, flustered, "I can do it if you wish."

"Oh shut up and let me braid, dammit," she said, irritated. She began tying braids on each side of his forehead. She slid the beads on in order and tied a knot so they would stay on.

"There," she said simply, "is that alright?"

"Yes," he replied, "thank you again." Mimi smiled.

"Right then," she said, standing up, "we should go check around the town, y'know? Investigate the guild." Zilar nodded in agreement. They both left the inn and walked about the town. It seemed like an overall peaceful place. Wholesome and devoid of whatever terror the Blood Panthers supposedly struck upon them. They stopped by a few shops in town and asked about the trouble they had with the dark guild. This did not help, the people's moods instantly changed at the guild's mention. Either the townspeople didn't have much information to give or they were too scared to give it. However, they were most often referenced to the local town pub, an establishment known as the Drunken Warlock. Whenever Blood Panther members would descend upon the town, they would convene there before and after ransacking shops and assaulting townsfolk. Zilar and Mimi decided to move their search for answers there.

"Hmm, so this is the place," Zilar said as they walked in.

"Ugh, I don't know if it's just me, but the air in here is gross and musty," Mimi remarked, covering her mouth and nose. She was right. The atmosphere was thick with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and an undertone of vomit. It was truly not a pleasant sight.

"You can wait outside if you prefer," Zilar said.

"Please, I can handle myself," Mimi replied. She and Zilar walked to and sat at the bar. The bartender was a stocky and elderly gentleman. He was wiping off the countertop before they walked in.

"Welcome, can I get you two something to drink," the man asked.

"No thank you," Zilar said politely, "we come from the Fairy Tail guild and we wanted to ask you a few questions if it is not too much trouble."

"Ah, so you're the mages the Mayor sent for," the man said. "Well, I'll help in anyway I can. I want those rotten Panthers sent off more than anyone else."

"What can you tell us about the Blood Panthers," Zilar asked.

"They come in here every few months or so," the man said. "Trash my bar as well as the rest of the town. Time was, this pub was a local scene where people from in and out of town came to drink and enjoy life. But ever since the Blood Panthers came along it's just a place for sorry townsfolk to come in and drown their sorrows."

"Do you know if the Blood Panthers have a hideout and where it might be," Mimi chimed in.

"I take it they've gotta go somewhere when they decide to leave us be," the man said. "The mountains to the west of town might be a good guess as any. Lots of caves and catacombs running through them. Be the perfect place to have some kinda hidden base or something."

"One last thing, how many members of the guild come here," Zilar asked.

"Well, it's normally a Fire mage, but I see you took care of him just a couple hours ago. Others are an Air mage, a Requip mage, a Sand mage, and a Letter mage," the man answered. The first and last mage caught Zilar and Mimi's attention.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, sir," Zilar asked the bartender.

"Sure thing," the man said. He walked away to sort his liquor shelves. Zilar and Mimi turned to each other.

"Did you hear the first one," Zilar asked quietly.

"Yeah, an Air mage," she said. "That's why all the air was getting sucked out of our train cabin. And the Letter mage obviously made those runes on the door and window so we couldn't escape. It's all beginning to piece together."

"I agree. Perhaps we should return to the inn," Zilar suggested. "It has been a long day. We should think of a strategy, sleep on it, and move out early tomorrow morning." Mimi nodded. While they were conversing, a man with dark purple hair walked in and sat at the very end of the bar. He wore dark green and purple robes and had a distant expression. The bartender looked over to him and immediately froze in silent fear.

"That's...that's," he thought in a panic, "the Blood Panther's Air mage."

**It would seem that Zilar and Mimi are in a predicament and they don't even know it! The Blood Panther's Air Mage is right before their eyes. What may happen next? Find out next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I apologize for not posting this chapter last week. That being said, welcome back to the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The bartender stared horrified at the man at the end of the bar. What was the Blood Panther's Air mage doing here on his own? He diverted his gaze to Zilar and Mimi. Clearly he was here to take care of them. He had to warn them, but he had to do it discreetly. He swallowed hard, mustered his courage, and did what he does best. He served two glasses full of mead and served them on napkins for the two Fairy Tail mages.

"I appreciate your patronage, you two," he said with an, albeit nervous, smile. "These two are on the house." Zilar and Mimi stared at the man confused.

"I apologize if I do not seem thankful," Zilar said, "but we are not here to d-"

"Please," the man calmly implored, "you've done so much for us. I couldn't let you leave without showing a token of my gratitude." He smiled at Zilar and then quickly darted his eyes down at the drink and back. With that, he went to go service the purple haired man. Zilar and Mimi looked at each other with equally confused expressions.

"Well," Mimi said, "if he really insists." She calmly took her glass and sipped the warming elixir. Zilar sighed and did the same. He drank down some of the warm mead. He was going to place his glass back on the napkin when he noticed there was something written on it. The words "Air Mage" had been scribbled on it with an arrow pointing to his right. Zilar tactfully looked in the direction the arrow was pointing and saw the man in the green and purple robes. As the man folded his hands beneath his chin, his sleeves fell down to his elbows. Zilar noticed a mark on the man's left forearm. The same mark that the Fire mage, Han, had on his neck.

"Zilar, something wrong," Mimi asked. "Zilar?" She glanced to where he was staring and noticed what it was he saw. A sudden chill ran up her spine. That was the Air mage the bartender had mentioned.

"What are we gonna do," Mimi loudly whispered to Zilar, who himself hadn't been able to think of a plan of action. Perhaps it was best to leave as quickly as they could back to the inn. Maybe the mage wouldn't notice them and soon be on his way. But before Zilar could decided, the Air mage turned towards Zilar. Not a readable emotion was on his face, but Zilar knew that he knew who they were. All of a sudden, something exploded in front of him and Mimi that sent them flying out of the pub and onto the hard street. Zilar and Mimi managed to slowly stand and brush themselves off. They apparently crashed a hole in the wall of the pub when they were blasted out. Another explosion occured that blasted the hole in the wall even bigger. As the dust cleared, the Air mage walked out through the hole and now stood before Zilar and Mimi.

"So, you two are the Fairy Tail mages who took out Han," he said. "You don't seem all that strong. Truth be told, anyone could've defeated that idiot Han."

"So, I take it you are the Air mage of Blood Panther, correct," Zilar said. The man chuckled humorlessly.

"I am Udai of the Blood Panther guild," he answered. "And yes...I am an Air mage." He cast another explosion, but Mimi quickly cast a Shadow Shield to block the attack.

"SHADOW DAGGERS!" Small daggers began flying out of the shield towards Udai. But before they could hit they're mark, they struck off of some invisble barrier in front of him.

"What the hell," Mimi exclaimed.

"Air Wall," Udai explained, "an invisible barrier of air that can block any attack." Another explosion was cast at them. This time Zilar encased himself and Mimi in a floating Wind Sphere.

"WIND WALL!" A giant cylindrical maelstrom of wind now surrounded Udai, Zilar, and Mimi.

"What have you done, you fool," Udai said. "With this Wind Wall you may have trapped me, but you and your partner as well."

"That is true," Zilar said, "but now whatever attacks we cast won't deflect onto the town of Rodowa. This way, it's just you against us." Udai gave another emotioneless laugh.

"Noble...but futile. Air Slice." A thin razor sharp stream of Air was flying towards them. Zilar stood in front of Mimi.

"STORM MAIL!" Zilar's body was now engulfed in a torrent of wind, which acted like an armor against Udai's attack.

"Hmm, interesting," Udai said.

"Mimi," Zilar said to his partner. She looked up at him. "I'm gonna use this attack to break a whole in his Air Wall defense. I'm not sure if it'll even work. But if it does and he's vulnerable, you've got to hit him with everything you've got. Knock him into the Wind Wall barrier. That should finish him off."

"Got it," Mimi nodded confidently. Zilar flew fast towards Udai.

"A frontal assault," he questioned, "don't make me laugh." He cast an explosion at Zilar. Mimi thought he was done for, but then Zilar flew faster through the smoke of the explosion.

"What!? But how," Udai exclaimed.

"My wind acts like an armor which can take the damage from your Air Explosions," Zilar said. He readied for a Storm Mail Punch. As he smashed his fist into Udai's Air Wall, he met with some resistance. Slowly but surely, his fist began steadily drilling into the barrier.

"My Storm Mail attacks are also powerful enough to disperse defense barrier spells," Zilar said. At last, his fist broke through the Air Wall and sent Udai staggering back. Mimi saw her chance.

"SHADOW PISTON!" A black pillar shot up from under Udai and sent him flying upwards.

"SHADOW SCATTER-SHOT!" A hail of small black shadow pellets began pelting into Udai. He flew back into the Wind Wall, which sent him ricocheting into all sides of it. He finally lost velocity and hung in the air for a moment.

"SHADOW PUNCH!" An enormous black fist punched from above Udai and smashed him into the ground. As Udai laid there unconscious, Zilar cancelled out his Storm Mail and Wind Wall spells. Now that Zilar was free of his tearing wind armor, Mimi ran up and jumped to hug him.

"We did it, that's two down," she shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around Zilar's neck from behind. Zilar laughed happily as well. After a few seconds though, Mimi noticed how her breasts were pressing against Zilar from the hug. He didn't seem to notice, but nonetheless she quickly pushed him away and blushed uncontrollably. Local magical law enforcement showed on the scene moments later with reports of a large magic fight. They took Udai into custody and were soon on their way. Townspeople came to Zilar and Mimi and thanked them, for they had rid their town of two Blood Panthers in a single day. However, Zilar felt that their prescence in the town was not such a good thing. There was already moderate collateral damage to the town. Zilar told Mimi this and they both resolved to pack up and leave the town. They trekked into the forest and set up camp for the night in a small clearing. Mimi sat down in front of the fire they made and sighed with depression.

"I wish we could've stayed in town," she complained. "The inn room we had was really nice."

"I understand, but as I said. Our presence in the town was only putting them in more danger," Zilar said.

"I guess you're right," Mimi said. "Hey Zilar?" Zilar hummed his attention. "Thanks for the encouragement during our fight. I don't think I would've known what to do if you weren't there for me." Zilar smiled.

"I appreciate that, but do not sell yourself short," he replied. "You delievered the final blow. You are the hero of the day."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome," Mimi said, rubbing the back of her head bashfully. Zilar laughed heartily.

"I appreciate the townspeople packing us a meal for the night," she said, rummaging through her bag for the boxed meal.

"It was very kind of them," he commented. "Makes me think we must be doing very well for them." Zilar and Mimi sat around the fire. They talked and ate, smiled and laughed. As the night grew later, they decided to go to sleep. Mimi began unpacking her sleeping mat. As she settled herself in, she noticed Zilar was lying on his back right on the ground.

"What are you doing," she asked. "Didn't you pack something to sleep on?"

"Umm, I did not," he answered as though it were nothing. "I did not think it was essential. Besides, I have slept on the ground many times before."

"Essential," she grunted angrily. "Geez, you really are hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

"I am sorry," Zilar apologized. Mimi sighed frustratedly.

"Come over here and sleep with me then," she commanded. Zilar sat up and stared at her confused.

"N-No," she shouted, "I d-didn't mean like that! I mean...come and share the mat with me. It's just big enough for the both of us." Zilar smiled cooly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Hmph, don't thank me," she replied. "Once the fire goes out, it'll start getting colder. So you'll have to be here to keep me warm. Consider it your punishment for being stupid enough to not bring anything to sleep on." Zilar looked at her for a moment then chuckled.

"I understand," he said. He moved over and laid next to Mimi. "I shall accept my punishment in full." A few minutes of silence passed.

"Well you're not gonna keep me warm lying all the way over there," Mimi said. She grabbed his wrist and draped his arm around her. Zilar turned onto his side, his chest resting warmly against her back.

"Is...is that better," he asked.

"...yes," she said in a quiet whisper. As the two mages cuddled closely to each other, they peacefully fell asleep.

"I love you," Mimi whispered through her sleep a few minutes later.

"I love you, too," Zilar sleepily whispered back.

**That's it for this chapter. That's two Panthers down, three to go. To make up for lost time, I'll be posting the 6th chapter at the same time as this one. Oh lucky you! See you then. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again, faithful reader. How you been? Good I hope. Welcome to the 6th chapter of my OC series. When last we left Zilar and Mimi, they were having a cozy night sleep in the woods. What might happen next? Let's find out.**

Sunlight bled through the forest canopy. Zilar slowly cracked his eyelids open. He noticed an emptiness in his grasp. Mimi was no where to be found. He quickly sat up and looked about the camp, but there was no sign of her. His heart began racing dangerously as he sprang up and began searching for her.

"Mimi," he called into the woods, "Mimi, where are you?" There was no answer. It was improbable that someone had made off with her through the night. He figured she still had to be in the vicinity. He ran through the forest, praying that she had not come into any harm or trouble.

"MIMI," he shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU? MIMI!?" He ran and searched until a sound caught his attention. It sounded like singing. He carefully followed the voice and came upon a cascading waterfall. Over the rushing water, he still could hear the singing coming from underneath the falls. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a silhouette of a young woman showering herself. Zilar was caught off guard at the prescence of the woman, but upon closer inspection he discovered that the woman was actually Mimi. A deep blush rushed through his face and ears as he hid quickly behind a tree and looked away.

"Well," he said, rubbing his eyes, "it appears I have found her." He took his hand away from his eyes. Mimi continued to sing and wash herself as Zilar stood behind the tree. It was wrong what he wanted to do, but he slowly turned his head around the edge of the tree. She ran her hands through her long, jet-black hair. Water ran down her glistening skin and made her shine in the early morning sun. She stopped for a moment. Mimi felt a pair of eyes on her. She quickly covered herself and turned to the trees behind her. She saw nothing and figured it was her imagination. Zilar's heart was beating out of his chest. This was wrong of him to do, but he couldn't help himself. His mind told him no, but his body told him yes. But now, almost being discovered, he resolved to retreat back to their camp and await her return. As Mimi finished her bath, she climbed up onto the bank of the pond and dried herself with the towel she brought. She put on a black T-shirt, a short blue skirt, and her sandals. She walked back to the camp to find Zilar packing the few things he brought back into his satchel.

"Oh, I see you're up," Mimi said. Zilar was startled and quickly turned around to her.

"M-Mimi," he sputtered, "good morning. Uh, I was wondering where you had gone."

"Well, I went for a walk in the woods and I found a really pretty waterfall," she explained. "And I...spent a little time there." She noticed the slight blush and almost guilty look on Zilar's face.

"Something wrong," she asked.

"No, I am fine," he said. He slung his satchel over his shoulder. "We should be off. We still need to find the Blood Panthers hideout and take care of them." Mimi nodded and began packing her things. They set off through the forest and into the mountains. The terrain turned more uneven and rocky. Mimi was having trouble navigating the mountain passes, but somehow Zilar breezed through it. Mimi was amazed how he trekked barefoot over the rugged ground. After a few hours of hiking upwards, they hit level ground. They walked a bit farther until they came upon a cave opening with a sand pit in front of it.

"Well, seems like a good place to start as any," Mimi said, she was about to step foward when Zilar grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait," he said, "you know what that is? It is a sand pit. You step in it, you will sink."

"What, like quicksand," Mimi asked.

"Not exactly," Zilar explained, "it is a dry sand pit. Quicksand is a mixture of sand, mud, and water and depending on the viscosity is not as dangerous a-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright, dammit. I get it, quicksand and dry sand are different," Mimi said frustratedly, poking Zilar in the face to silence him. "Either way, they do the same thing. And I WASN'T gonna walk straight into it." She faced back towards the sand pit. She cast a spell and formed a shadow bridge across the sand pit.

"See? Is this safe enough for Mr. Wilderness," she asked sarcastically. She began walking across it and was halfway there when the edges of the sandpit lifted upwards and closed. It was like a snare trap and Mimi had walked right into it.

"MIMI," Zilar shouted out to her. Suddenly, a sand hammer came out of nowhere and knocked Zilar clean off his feet. He fell to the ground, his body ached from the sudden attack.

"I can't believe you actually walked into that," a voice said from behind him. Zilar turned around and saw a short, cutesy looking girl with sandy blonde hair. She wore a black shoulderless sweater and brown pants.  
"Release her now," Zilar shouted angrily. The girl simply laughed.

"Sorry, but no can do Mister," she said with a smile. "Ganjees wants this little lady intact."

"Who is Ganjees," Zilar asked. "Is he the leader of the Blood Panthers? What does he want with her?"

"Oopsie," the young girl said innocently, "looks like I've said too much. I'd stay and chat but I should be on my way. Bye-bye." The giant sand trap began hovering back into the cave. Before the girl ran away, she turned back to Zilar.

"Listen," she said, "you're really cute, so I'd hate to have to kill you. So don't follow me, 'kay?" She giggled and fled into the cave. Zilar tried to pursue her, but he ran into a barrier in the cave opening. The cave had been sealed of with magic runes like the ones on the train. This WAS the hideout of the Blood Panthers, but he couldn't enter this way. His only chance to save Mimi was to find another cave opening and pray that the catacombs would lead him to this "Ganjees" figure, and in turn, Mimi. He punched hard into the rune wall, frustration overflowing him.

"Hold on, Mimi," he said, clenching his fists. "I will get you back safe. Just hold on." He then ran off into the mountains, desperate to find a way inside.

.

"Hey! Let me out," Mimi shouted from inside the sand trap, banging on it angrily. "Dammit! I said let me out of here!" She had heard everything that transpired outside when she was trapped. She figured no one could hear her outside, otherwise Zilar would've called out to her directly. She heard the sound of a girl outside, who must've been the one who set the trap. She was obviously the Sand mage of the Blood Panthers and from the sound of things, she had taken her deeper into their cave hideout.

"Enough of this," Mimi said. "SHADOW SLASH!" Razor sharp shadows began slashing into the sand, but to no avail. Mimi tried again and again, but the sand withstood her attacks. Finally, a voice came from outside.

"Hey, quiet down in there," the young girl shouted at her. "I may not be able to hear you, but I can feel you messing around. So knock it off, you big dummy."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling 'dummy', you damn brat," Mimi shouted. She was about to continue, but it was futile to yell at her if her voice couldn't carry outside the sand. She sat down and sighed.

"It's okay," she said to herself, "Zilar will figure out a way inside and come find me. Then we'll put a clobbering on this little brat and the rest of her guild just the same." A few minutes passed until Mimi felt the sand trap stop moving. Clearly the girl had reached her destination.

"Have you done as I asked, Monica" a deep voice said from outside.

"Yessir, Master Ganjees," the young girl, Monica, said. So this was the 'Ganjees' Mimi had heard Monica mention to Zilar. He was apparently the Master of the Blood Panthers guild, and he sounded rather intimidating too.

"Good, let me see her," he instructed. Suddenly, an opening appeared in the sand trap. Mimi could now see Ganjees clearly. All of a sudden, her heart sank low into her stomach. She hadn't recognized the name or the voice of this man, but she remembered what he looked like. He was tall and athletically built. He wore a black cloak with a sharply peaked collar. His hair was white, long, and smooth. His eyes were blood red, cold and soulless. He was there on that fateful day.

"YOU," Mimi screamed as she ran towards the opening in the trap. She was blocked by another rune wall. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER, YOU SLIMY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ah yes, I remember you," Ganjees said in a droll tone. "You were her little student, and spirited as you ever were."

"He's the one," Mimi thought to herself, tears of sadness and anger running down her face. "He's the one that killed Shela."

**Well, things seem to be taking a slightly more unsettling turn. What do the Panthers have in store for Mimi? Will Zilar reach her before any harm can come to her? Do these series of questions on how the story may progress seem cheesy? (The last one is "Yes. Yes they do.") Find out next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, welcome back to my Fairy Tail OC series. Glad to finally be posting properly on time again. But I just wanted to say a few words before the chapter begins. 1: I am very happy and thankful for the turnout this story is getting. Normally my OC content goes rather unread for the most part, but we're nearly at 200 views and I appreciate every one of them. And 2: I just wanted to say that the main villain (along with most of the other ones) aren't the most dynamic and well thought out villains. To be honest, I made them evil kinda for the sake of being evil. I promise to one day deliver better written evil characters, but sadly this is not that arc. But now, without further ado, the next chapter in my series.**

It had taken Zilar nearly an hour of searching, but he had finally found another cave opening. He threw caution to the wind and ran inside. There was an unbearable knot in his stomach. Mimi was in there somewhere, and who knows what could be happening to her. He dashed along the catacomb corridors, desperate for a sign of where to go. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a large, muscular, brutish looking man. He had a long, brown ponytail and dark beady eyes. He wore nothing but animal skin pants.

"I do not know who you are," Zilar began, "but I have not the time to deal with you. So stand aside and I will spare you."

"Such arrogance," the man spoke with a thunderous voice. "Makes me mad!" He stamped his foot on the ground and sent a shockwave coming towards Zilar. With grace, Zilar quickly dodged the attack. The man was large, but Zilar did not expect such power even from him.

"I am Golem and I am half-ogre," Golem said. "You would be smart to turn tail and start running, pretty boy." So that explained the ridiculous strength. No matter, he stood in Zilar's way so he had to be dealt with. He seemed a bit too dumb to be a Letter mage, weapons would suit such a monster better. So he had to be the Requip mage he was told about. His speculation was proven when Golem summoned a huge war hammer out of thin air.

"Come on, tiny man," he said with a jeering smirk. "Let's see what you're made of." Zilar knew that he couldn't afford a lengthy battle with Golem. Not only was Mimi still in enemy clutches, but a long fight with such a large foe didn't favor him. Golem charged towards Zilar like a manic beast, preparing to swing his hammer.

"STORM MAIL!" Zilar figured this spell to be his best for both offense and defense. Golem swung his massive hammer and Zilar blocked it head on. He got slammed into the side of the cave.

"Ha ha, is this all you Fairy Tail mages can muster," Golem said. "No wonder the word 'Fairy' is in your name." But suddenly, Golem's hammer was slowly being pushed away. Zilar was forcing the hammer away with all his might, the winds surrounding him spiralling fiercely.

"Do not underestimate me yet," Zilar shouted. He punched the hammer out of Golem's hands and followed up with a swift kick that sent him flying to the other side of the cave.

"You are correct," Zilar said, standing firm on his feet. "I AM a mage of Fairy Tail. And for the crime of abducting one of our guild members, you will face my judgement." Golem gave an enourmous yell and charged once more out of the crater in the wall. He pinned Zilar hard into the wall and summoned a large knife. He made to stab him, but Zilar managed to dodge his head out of the way at the sacrifice of his left hair braid. He beamed furiously at Golem and kicked him away.

"SHE tied that braid for me, you bastard," Zilar flew towards Golem and started unloading wind fueled punches. After the sixth punch, Golem grabbed Zilar's wrists and flung him away. Zilar fell skidding on the floor but quickly regained his stance.

"SHINING WIND SLICE!" Zilar cast 3 razor sharp wind gusts at Golem. It slowed him down for only a moment, but he summoned a ball and chain and threw it towards Zilar. It smashed Zilar back into the wall. Golem kicked him through the wall and into another cave corridor. Zilar tried picking himself up, but his body was trembling from the damage he took. He needed to end this fight, and fast. Golem stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Alright tiny man," he said, "game's over." He picked Zilar up by the throat and summomed a long, curved sword. "Time to die."

"Wind Pillar Maelstrom." Zillar cast the spell and now he and Golem were caught in a wild funnel of wind. Golem tried to regain his footing, but he was fully suspended in the air. Zilar, now in his element, flew fast towards Golem. He used the force of the gale to release an enormous flurry of punches and kicks at Golem. With one final furious punch, Golem was sent hurtling back into the wall. He fell to his feet then slowly collapsed to the ground in a limp heap. Zilar floated down to the ground and landed gently on his feet. He fell to one knee and caught his breath. He took a beating and expended a great deal of his magic. But he couldn't stop now, he still had to find Mimi. He rose back up to his feet and began staggering down the tunnel in search of her.

"Hold on, Mimi," he said, "I'm coming for you."

.

Mimi was slamming her fists into the wall of the sand trap. Her eyes were wild and manic with a furious rage. Ganjees; the man who, 2 years ago, killed Mimi's teacher. Shela was the one who took Mimi under her wing and taught her the ways of Shadow Magic. The memories were flooding through her brain and flashing through her eyes. As though the sight of Ganjees popped the cork off a bottle of deeply repressed feelings. Mimi was going back. Back to a time before Zilar, before Fairy Tail, before everything. It all began 8 years ago. Mimi was only 9 and her father had died when she was 7. Her mother owned a small magical shop in a countryside town. 9 year old Mimi was sitting, playing with some magic toys while her mother sorted things around the shop. A young woman with shoulder-length black hair came into the shop.

"Hello, can I help you with something," Mimi's mother asked her.

"Yes," the young woman said, "I'm looking for a book on rare Shadow Magic spells."

"Well, Shadow Magic around these parts is a bit scarce," her mother said with a polite smile, "but I'll look and see what I have."

"Thank you," the young woman said. Mimi's mother went to the back section of the store to take a look. Mimi looked up from her toys and looked at the woman with a childlike curiosity. Their hair was the same shade of shining jet black. The woman noticed Mimi gazing at her. She gave a small smile.

"Hello, little one," she said to Mimi.

"Your hair is pretty," Mimi stated. The woman quietly giggled and kneeled down to her.

"I think your hair is pretty, too," she said back. "What's your name?" Mimi looked down shyly. The woman realized it may have been sudden to ask that question to a little girl.

"Okay, I'll introduce myself first," she said. "My name is Shela. And you are?" Mimi slowly looked up innocently at the woman.

"My name is Mimi," she said with a slightly meak tone.

"That's a beautiful name," Shela said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mimi." Mimi smiled back at Shela.

"Ahem," Shela quickly stood up. Mimi's mother was standing at the counter watching the two of them.

"Oh, uh, you're back," Shela said a bit surprised. "Is she, um, you're daughter?" She said, indicating Mimi.

"Yep, she's my bundle joy," her mother said with a smile. "Oh, about your book. There was one book I found that matched your description." She set down a worn brown book with black lettering which read Shadowmongers: Advanced Shadow Techniques.

"This looks excellent, thank you very much," Shela said. "How much is it?"

"700 Jewel," Mimi's mother said. Shela reached for her coinpouch and drew out the right amount. She paid for the book, thanked Mimi's mother, said goodbye to Mimi and walked out. Over the next few months, Shela would stop by to visit Mimi and buy magic materials. But Mimi's mother could tell she and Mimi had forged a special bond. Months turned to years and Shela was a welcomed guest in the Kuro shop and household. Mimi was now 11 going on 12 and spent a lot of time together with Shela. She was a dear friend who filled the void left behind by Mimi's father's passing. One day, Shela and Mimi were strolling through the town bazaar when trouble struck.

"I said 'gimme your money', you damn bitch," a man with short ash gray hair, yellow shirt, and red parachute pants was harassing a local merchant. Shela backed away with Mimi.

"Mimi, stay here for a minute, okay," Shela said turning to her.

"O-Okay," Mimi said, with a slight worry. Shela approached the man and called him out.

"Hey jackass, pick on someone your own size," she said with a scowl. The man looked over to her, he seemed pissed.

"And just what are you gonna do, pretty lady," he said with a degrading smirk. Shela smirked back at him.

"SHADOW STOCKADE!" Before anyone knew it, the man was trapped in a black stockade. He shook around his wrists and jerked his head to break free, but nothing worked.

"Hey," he shouted angrily, "just what the hell is this!?" Shela walked up and grabbed him hard by the ear. He howled in pain as she pulled harder and harder on his ear.

"Now you're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen good," she said. "I don't wanna see you around this town ever again, not at least till you learn to be a proper fucking member of society. Got me?"

"And what if I don't," the man said back. Shela released his ear.

"Shadow Spike." A thin, sharp black spike drove up from the ground and stopped just short from piercing the guy's manhood.

"Well that all depends on how much you wanna keep your boys intact," she said, crossing her arms in finality. The shadow objects disappeared and the man fell to the ground. He quickly crawled back away.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here," he picked himself up and brushed himself off. "This ain't the last you'll see of me, ya' hear?" Shela chuckled to herself.

"I'm counting on it," she said with a smirk. The man turned tail and ran out of town. Shela took a deep breath and walked back to Mimi.

"You alright," Shela asked. Mimi silently nodded, but continued to stare at her.

"What's the matter," Shela asked.

"Was...was that Shadow Magic," Mimi asked her with intrigue.

"Yes," Shela answered, "what about it?"

"It's just that," Mimi stopped to find the words. "That was incredible. I've never seen magic like that before."

"I've used it in front of you before Mimi," she said. "Why are you suddenly so surprised?"

"Well, I've just never seen you use it like that," Mimi said. She looked down for a moment and thought.

"Hey Shela," she said, still looking down.

"Yes," Shela said back.

"Would you...would...you," Mimi couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Spit it out, Mimi," Shela said, growing tired of waiting. Mimi looked up to Shela with a passionate determination.  
"W-Will you teach me Shadow Magic," Mimi almost shouted at Shela. Shela was taken aback. The look on the girl's face made it clear she was sure of herself. But Shela didn't think Mimi's mother would like her being taught in the ways of magic like this. Still though, Shela had become very attached to Mimi over the past couple of years and the same could be said in reverse. Shela wasn't getting any younger. She was already in her early 30's now. It seemed like a good time as any to take on a student and pass on the knowledge she had. But she knew she couldn't make the decision and neither could Mimi. Her mother had to have the final say. So a few days later she brought up Mimi's request with her mother. She didn't seem very sure on the idea so she asked for some time to think. A month and a half passed and Mimi's mother had come to a decision. She would allow Shela to take Mimi on as her protege. So after a few final days of preparations and packing, Mimi left her mother's home and began her new life training with Shela in the art of Shadow Magic. However, it was difficult and bitter work. Shela had brought Mimi to a deep, pitch black cave. It was impossible for Mimi to see anything.

"Ugh, how am I suppose to train if I can't see what I'm doing or where I'm going," Mimi complained aloud as she accidentally walked into a wall.

"To be able to fully understand and control shadows," Shela said omnisciently, "you must first immerse yourself in them. Cope with darkness around you and soon you'll be able to command it." It was a daunting task, but Mimi met it head on. It took just short of a year before she could find her way through the dark of the cave. A little over a year before she could flawlessly navigate it without a single misstep. But she did, and this pleased Shela. Over the next several years Mimi continued to hone her magical skills. First starting with simpler things like Shadow Walls, Spikes, and other static objects. Then she moved onto more advance techniques like her Shadow Hawks and more dynamic spells. It had been 3 long and grueling years and Mimi had arrived at her most difficult challenge yet. The art of Shadow-Transposition; a spell which would allow her to sink into her own shadow and move freely as one. An incredibly dangerous technique if performed incorrectly. But Mimi, as always, took the challenge. It took days, then weeks, then months of agonizing and almost life-threatening training. But just as before, she mastered it all the same. She had conquered her final hurdle, and Shela couldn't have been more proud of her. They decided to set off back to Mimi's hometown to see her mother and celebrate the end of her training. But the jubilant emotions would be short-lived. They arrived to a town ravaged and defaced by 4 powerful dark mages, 1 of whom was the man Shela had scared off all those years ago. Mimi wanted to fight, to protect her home and the people she knew and loved, but Shela would not allow it. Shela knew Mimi had become strong, but nowhere near strong enough to defeat 4 grown and mastered dark mages.

"Quick, hide in here," Shela said, quickly dragging Mimi into an abandoned alleyway.

"No," Mimi shouted, struggling against her, "I don't want to hide! I want to fight! Let me go!" Shela became frustrated and pushed Mimi hard into a wall.

"Shut up and listen to me, Mimi," Shela commanded. "I know more than anyone how strong you've become through your training, but you cannot do this! You've got to go and find your mother and get out of here as fast as you can!" The look in her eyes had a grim finality in them. Mimi realized just what Shela was saying.

"No, NO," Mimi shouted, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't just leave you here to die! Come with me! We'll find my mom together and we can all escape, the three of us!" Mimi was begging, her eyes becoming red and puffy as tears poured out of them.

"No, Mimi," Shela said. "It has to be you. You have to make it out. You will carry on my legacy and you will become even stronger than me one day. If I were to come with you and your mom, I'd almost be guaranteeing all of our deaths." Shela brought Mimi in for one last warm embrace before pushing her away and forming a Shadow Wall between them. Shela then ran off towards where the dark mages were. Mimi got up and ran to the wall.

"Shela! SHELA," she screamed and cried hysterically, banging her hands against the Shadow Wall. She knew she couldn't counter the spell. Shela's power still surpassed that of Mimi's. She turned on her heel and ran out of the alleyway. She ran as fast as she could around the block to the bazaar where Shela had gone to fight. When Mimi turned the corner, the only thing she saw was a tall man with long white hair and deep red eyes standing atop a smoking pile of rubble. In his outstretched hand, he held Shela by the throat. Her body limp and motionless. Her eyes emptily staring off into nothing. The nightmarish truth hit Mimi like a brick to the skull. Her ears rang and her entire body went numb. She fell to her knees in a soul-crushing despair. She stared blankly down at the ground, she looked but did not see. The tall man noticed Mimi on the ground and walked slowly towards her. He kneeled down to her, cupped her chin, and brought her gaze up to him. His red eyes bore into hers. The hand on her chin felt cold as death.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said in a velvety, but heartless tone. "I am Ganjees and yes, I am the one who killed your master. I want you to take in every last detail of this night. Let it simmer, rot, and fester in that brain of yours. And when the day comes when you feel it's time to avenge her death." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Please...come to me." Mimi fainted after that. The next thing she knew it was morning and she woke up on a hill surrounded by other people with a woman by her side. She looked up and saw Shela.

"Sh...Shela," she murmured. As her vision focused in, Mimi's mother appeared where Shela just was.

"Oh my goodness, my baby," her mother cried as she squeezed her daughter close. It would have felt good to be in her mother's arms after 3 years, but it didn't thanks to a heavy rock that weighted down in Mimi's stomach.

"Shela is dead," she said in a quiet voice. Her mother looked awestruck and heartbroken at her daughter. She had come to know Shela as a dear friend as well. She hugged her daughter once more. Tears began slowly rolling down both their faces.

Days past and slowly the survivors of the attack began coming back into town the clean up the rubble and take care of the deceased. Mimi made it clear to everyone that she would be the only one to handle and bury Shela's body. Before Mimi burried her master, she found a note in Shela's inner jacket pocket. She read it.

"Dear Mimi,  
If you are reading this, then I probably didn't get to say goodbye as I wanted. Seems like that dealing I had with that delinquent all those years ago caught up with me a bit too quick. I have passed on all the knowledge and wisdom I had onto you. There is a Magic Guild in a city called Magnolia known as Fairy Tail. While the choice is ultimately yours, I would implore you to join up with them. It's a rather rough and tumble setting, but the people there are the kindest and sincerest I have ever met. One final thing; you may feel as though you have some duty to fulfill in seeking vengeance upon my killer. I beg you, please do not. I have taught you to master darkness, but revenge is an endless void that will swallow any man or woman whole. Live well, Mimi. I'll always be with you.  
Much love, Shela."

Months passed as Mimi began her journey to the city of Magnolia, home to the Guild, Fairy Tail. She met with Guildmaster Makarov and asked to join them. After quick, but careful consideration, Makarov took in Mimi as an honorary member of his Guild. She then bought a quaint house in the city and settled in. She sat on her bed, staring at the note left behind by her master.

"I will make you proud Shela," she said quietly. "Please...watch over me and grant me strength."

Mimi came back to her senses, still trapped in Monica's sand trap. Ganjees rested his cheek in his hand and smirked insultingly at Mimi.

"Monica...release her," he said. Monica looked a bit confused.

"Are you sure, Master Ganjees," she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Her animosity has been caged up inside that sand sphere of yours. Let her out, let's see what she does. It'll be most interesting." Monica gulped and nodded. She released the Sand Trap spell and Mimi fell to her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprang wildly at Ganjees.

"YOU BASTARD," she screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She formed a Shadow Axe and swung violently at him. The Axe hit an invisible barrier, ancient runes shimmering where the Axe struck. He had blocked her attack with a Letter spell. He laughed humorlessly.

"You've become stronger since that day," he said. He knocked her back with another powerful Letter spell. "But not strong enough. Your master wasn't even strong enough. And this," he stood and cast another spell at her. This one sent an unbearable pain through her whole body. She screamed and howled in anguish as her body fell stiffly to the floor.

"This is why you will join her soon."

"This magic," Mimi thought, "it's the same as the magic Freed uses. Dark Ecriture." Her body continued to writhe in agony. Ganjees slowly walked up to her, the pain intensifying the closer he got.

"Now...die!"

**Mimi is in serious danger and Zilar has to face a brutish adversary in order to reach. Not to mention defeat Ganjees as well. Will he make it in time. **

**On a side note, happy summer. I will be down in Florida on vacation from June 27th to July 4th. I may or may not be able to post a new chapter while I'm down there. If I cannot, then I will post 2 chapters the following weekend. I appreciate you being patient with me, my lovelies. Until next time. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ladies and gents. Allow me to quickly explain why these chapters are coming in so late this weekend (I've worked up a nasty little habit, haven't I?) You see, when I arrived back in Virginia on Friday, I immediately went to a friend's house for a 4th of July party (P.S. Happy Belated 4th of July). Then on Saturday I was very distracted because I just bought the Deadpool video game (SUPER-LATE) and I was rocking into that shit. And on Sunday I went down to Richmond to see a musical my sister had been working on with her local theater troop. So I've been rather "busy" upon my return from my vacation. But you know what? Enough of all that shit, this has gone on long enough! Here's the chapter I owe you loveable bastards! ;D**

10 years ago, there was a small tavern & inn on a mountain pass. The establishment was known as "The Rusted Crown". It was owned by a middle-aged couple, Mr. and Mrs. Enlil and their only child. A 7 year old boy named Zilar. Zilar was a happy and carefree child with short silver hair and eyes as brightly blue as the sky. He had lots of fun helping his parents run the inn as well as getting to know many different kinds of people who stopped by for drink or rest. The patrons would often take a shine to young Zilar. Men would remark the spunk the boy possesed, women would comment on his bright personality. But among all the patrons that would stop by, there was one face that appeared more often than any other. An elderly man in a weathered brown cloak with a graying brown beard would come in a couple times a week for food and drink. He was a kind and lively man, and he too had a fondness for young Zilar. But one day as the old man left the tavern, he crossed paths with a man with dark purple hair and long dark green robes. The latter was trying to intimidate the old man out of his Jewel. When the old man refused, the purple man resorted to violence. Zilar's father noticed the conflict from inside the tavern and quickly went to go grab his magic rifle to send the purple man on his way. Zilar, curious and afraid for the old man, followed his father outside. But when they came out, they were shocked to see that the purple man had been defeated by the old man with a powerful Wind magic spell. The purple man was sent off with his tail between his legs, but Zilar never saw the old man again. After that day, Zilar would try asking travelers who stopped by if they knew of the old man and what they knew about him. He never got much information, but some people said that as they walked the mountain pass, they would see a figure of a person on some far away cliff sitting still at the edge. This news only fueled Zilar's intrigue and spurned him to seek out the old man. It had been a little over a year and Zilar and his parents were sitting having dinner after the tavern closed. Zilar quietly sat staring down at his food. His mother looked over and noticed his peculiar behavior.

"Zilar," she asked concerned, "are you alright?" Zilar snapped quickly out of his thoughts and looked at his mother.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he answered, "I'm fine." After a couple more minutes, he spoke again.

"Mom...Dad," he said. His parents looked at him. "Do you guys remember...that old guy who used to come here a lot?" His parents looked at one another, confused on why the subject was brought up.

"Well, of course we do Zilar," his father answered. "But why do you ask?"

"It's just that, we haven't seen him in a long time," Zilar said.

"I suppose so," his mother replied.

"I...I really wanna see him again," Zilar said.

"Well, after that incident I guess he was a little embarrassed or upset," his father suggested. "But I'm sure we'll see him again some day." Zilar clenched his fork a little tighter.

"But...there's something else, too," he said. "I...I want...I want..." His parents looked at the troubled look on their son's face.

"I want to learn the kind of stuff he knows," Zilar blurted. "The magic he used." His parents gaped at the irrational idea.

"Z-Zilar...surely you can't be serious," his mother said.

"I AM serious. I wanna learn magic from him," he said with more conviction.

"Zilar, you're only 8," his father tried to reason.

"8 and a half," he argued.

"That's no difference, son. You're still a boy. You're much too young to learn magic," his father said back. "Besides, you're going to take over the family business someday. You can't go running off with some boy's dream of being a wizard."

"Why not," Zilar said. "I'm strong enough to do it. You hear what the men around the tavern say about me."

"Zilar, I will not have you going out to who knows where to find some old geezer to teach you magic. That is my final comment on the subject, now go to your room." Zilar left the dinning room in a childish fury and spent the rest of the night shouting and crying. After that, Zilar started growing slightly more sour with his father. His mother tried to do what she could to smooth things between them, but it didn't help much. The years wore on and Zilar's resolve in becoming a Wind Mage hadn't diminished. He and his father still squabbled from time to time over the idea, but Zilar was not swayed. At last, at the age of 12, his parents consented to his wish to become a mage. Zilar was ecstatic at the opportunity. He packed his things and awaited for the next day the travel caravan arrived to their home. As he said goodbye and boarded the caravan, a feeling of sadness struck Zilar. He never stopped to think how long he may be away from home while he trained. That's even IF he managed to find the old man. But still, if it was possible, he was more than willing to take the chance. When the caravan rode past the ruins described to him by the tavern patrons, Zilar left the caravan and made his way up the hill. The ruins were weathered and ancient. He tread carefully through the temples, looking for a sign of anyone who may reside there. He didn't find much of anything so he decided to search the one last place he could check, the cliff. As he left the temples, he saw the same silhouette he was told about sitting at the edge of the cliff. He quietly approached the figure, hoping not to disturb him.

"Why is it that you've come here," the voice of the old man caught Zilar off guard and he stumbled to the ground.

"Ow," Zilar groaned. The old man stood up and walked to Zilar. Zilar looked up, embarrassed at being so easily detected by the old man. The old man raised his brows in surprise.

"I know you," he said, beginning to remember. "You're that boy from that tavern. Uh...oh what was the name?"

"T-The Rusted Crown, sir," Zilar reminded him.

"Ah yes, of course," he said, thumping his forehead. "I apologize, my memory seems to fail me now in my later years. So, why is it that you've come here, uh...um..." Zilar got up to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Zilar, sir," he answered. "My name is Zilar Enlil."

"Yes, of course," he said, sheepishly rubbing his head and smiling. "Forgive me, I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown quite a bit, Zilar." Zilar beamed at the old man.

"T-Thank you," he said. "A-As for why I've come here..." Zilar clenched his fists and mustered his courage.

"I...I've come to learn under you," Zilar stated loudly, bowing in respect. "Please, please teach me Wind magic!" The smile on the old man's face quickly faded and was replaced by a serious and distant glare. Zilar was taken aback by the look on his face, but he stood firm nonetheless.

"Do you even know what it is you're asking for, boy," the old man asked sternly. He turned back and sat to resume his meditation. "Go home, Zilar. Be with your family. Don't waste away with a rotting geezer like me." Zilar stood there, frozen in fear. Fear that the past 4 years of dreams and aspirations were pointless. A few tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. He fell to his hands and knees, heaving and suppressing his tears.

"Please...give me a chance," Zilar pleaded. "The only life I have before me is running the inn. I know it's the family business, it's been with us for a few generations now. But..." The old man turned his head slightly, showing slight intrigue in the boy's words. Zilar brought his determined gaze up to the old man.

"But I can't help feeling my true path leads somewhere else," he said. "My destiny doesn't lie in that tavern. I feel like I'm needed for something else, something greater, something where whatever power I possess can be of use and to help people. So please, I beg of you, teach me." The emotions overflowed in him. Tears began running down his face. He stared down at the ground.

"Very well then." Zilar looked up to see the old man standing tall before him. "I will train you. And in time we shall see if what you say is the truth." He offered his hand and Zilar took it to help himself up.

"I expect great things from one such as yourself, boy," he patted Zilar's shoulder. "Very great things." Zilar smiled wide at the old man.

"T-Thank you. I won't let you down," he said, wiping his tears away. The old man turned around and walked back to the edge of the cliff.

"From now on," then old man continued, "you shall refer to me as 'master'. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, master," Zilar nodded.

"Good," the old man replied. "Now, your first assignment." Zilar stood at attention, ready for whatever orders he was about receive. The old man calmly sat down.

"Come meditate with your master," he said, patting the grass next to him. Zilar was struck dumb by the order he was given. Just...sit down!?

"W-Wait," Zilar sputtered, "but I thought we were gonna start training or something."

"This is training," the old man explained.

"It's not exactly the training I had in mind," Zilar replied sourly. The old man turned back with a stern glare.

"Are you disobeying your master already," he accused. Zilar looked surprised at the comment.

"Perhaps you don't have what it takes after all. Hm, what a shame," the old man said in almost a mocking tone.

"A-Alright alright, I'm sorry, master," Zilar fervently bowed to show his apology. He quickly sat down next to his master.

"Good," the old man said. "Now, calm down, relax, and above all," he made a zipping gesture across his lips, "be quiet." Zilar nodded and did as he was told. He sat there, meditating before the evening sun. Zilar had finally found his master.

Zilar awoke the next morning to the disorienting noise of a loud gong. He shot up from his thin sleeping bag and let out a yelp of shock. To his left was Master Randahim holding a gong in one hand and a small mallet in the other. He laughed in an old but giddy way.

"Good morning, Zilar," he said still grinning. "Had a nice sleep did we?" Zilar quickly got up and bowed to the old man.

"Yes, Master," he answered.

"Good good, because we'll be starting training for real today."

"Really," Zilar said in excitement, "that's awesome!"

"But first," Master said, tossing him a pair of baggy black training pants, "put these on." He calmly walked outside as Zilar got changed. Zilar stepped out into the blinding sun and bracing wind, dressed now for his new training.

"What are you doing with that on," Master asked incredulously. "And those as well." Master was indicating Zilar's shirt and shoes.

"Well, I was just...wearing them, I guess."

"No no, that won't do," Master went on. "In order to truly train as a proper Wind Mage, you must leave your body open to embrace the wind and air around you. From your core all the way to your extremities. Take them off." Zilar sighed and removed his shirt and shoes. He could now feel the wind against his bare chest and the cool grass beneath his feet.

"Better. Now, we will begin with a breathing exercise to get you accomodated to all the wind around you." Master took a wide horse stance and Zilar followed his instruction. Taking deep, even breaths, Master began drawing his hands fluidly through the air around him. Zilar felt a bit silly, but copied his Master's actions. After a few minutes, Zilar almost felt a sort of connection. He was tranquil and relaxed, so he could feel the air flow around him. Keen to every little gust and change in direction the wind had. After a good half hour, Master drew his feet together and exhaled deeply, signaling the end of the exercise. Zilar did so as well.

"Now, did you feel the flow of the wind," Master asked. "Not only around, but in, through, and out of your own body?"

"I think," Zilar began, "I think I did." Master hummed.

"Good. Now, we shall try producing a wind of your own."

"A-Already," Zilar was surprised to be doing any sort of magic so quickly.

"It doesn't have to be anything significant," Master said. "Just to see how much potential you currently hold. Now, take a solid stance, but keep your muscles loose and flexible. Free movement is essential in Wind Magic." Zilar nodded and took a readied fighting stance. He took a deep breath and tried not to tense up his body.

"Now feel the wind around you just as we did earlier, then swiftly bring it in a forward motion and blast it." Zilar closed his eyes and once again circled his arms through the air around him. He began to feel that feeling of the wind surging around and through himself.

"Don't stiffen your joints. Air is a liquid, so just let them flow." Zilar took the instruction and let his shoulders, elbows, and wrists go a bit more limp. He felt the wind pick up and judged it was time. He let out a shout and quickly thrust his arms forward, shooting the wind out from his fingers and palms. But nothing happened.

"Well, I guess nothing would happen the first time, would it Master?" Zilar looked back to see his Master with a calculating look on his face. He pensively stroked his beard.

"You try too hard to make the wind move," he said. "You can't command a force of nature to move just by willing it." Zilar was confused.

"But I thought that was the point of using the magic. To use it as your tool or your weapon."

"That may be true for other forms of magic, but wind is different. It is everywhere, constantly blowing and surging in full independence from anything else. You can't make it blow a certain direction just because you want it to. The wind does not serve you, you serve the wind. You are a vessel for it to travel through. You simply carry it and direct it, not take it and force it a certain way." Zilar took a moment to consider his words.

"Okay, let me try one more time." Master nodded and Zilar readied his stance once more. He repeated his movements, but could not produce even a simple gust. Frustrated, he tried time and time again, only moving more forcefully and angrily with each try. For hours and hours on end he tried, but simply could not make anything work. By the end, it seemed almost as though the wind was blowing against him. Zilar yelled in dismay and Master sighed.

"We have spent enough time on this," Master said. "You've made good progress today. Let us turn in."

"No, just a minute! I got this," Zilar said. He was desperate to make it work.

"You can't force progress anymore than you can force the wind. We'll resume tomorrow." Zilar grunted in anger, turned back, and went back to the temple. Master sighed and followed his brooding apprentice.

Late that night, when his master had fallen asleep, Zilar snuck out to continue practicing. He was stubborn and overly determined to complete this leg of his training. But his labors yielded not fruits as he failed time and time again. He dropped to his knees and furiously pounded the ground.

"Come on, dammit! Just once, do what I say! You can blow every other way besides the one I want!" He raised his head and gazed upon the full moon. The ocean beneath the cliffs surged and crashed against them. Sprays of salty mist blasted Zilar's skin. As he stared at the sky, he took one last moment to feel the wind around him. He heaved a deep sigh.

"I do not command the wind." He stood up and closed his eyes.

"I merely guide it." He readied his stance once more.

"I carry it and guide it." He began to circle his arms loosly through the air. Feeling it surging around and through him. He let his arms glide along the currents and felt the salty air fill his lungs to the brim.

"I am your vessel. So please...use me and allow me to use you in return." He brought his arms forward in one swift motion and the wind carried along with him. He felt all the wind surge forward in a small, but concentrated blast. He was jubilant at his ultimate success, but kept his composure as to not ruin the moment. He took one last breath and exhaled deeply.

"Thank you for allowing me to serve you. I promise, I will not fail you." After a moment, he finally let his happiness come out in a childish burst of whooping and cheering. He took a victory lap around the temple before returning to bed. Atop the temple was Master, beaming down as his apprentice ran excitedly around his home. He smiled and gazed up at the moon, taking a deep relieved breath.

"That boy will be something great one day."

Weeks passed into months and months passed into years as Zilar continued training under his master. His mindset changed, he became calm, patient, and calculating. His body changed as well. His hair became longer and wilder and his muscles becamed more defined. When he turned 16, his master granted him the braids and jacket he is always seen with, signifying his graduation as a bona fide Wind Mage. But from there, the trials and challenges he faced became even more intense. He would have Wind-on-Wind sparring sessions with his master, often to Zilar's defeat. Zilar couldn't have been happier. He became stronger and wiser by the day and he felt as though he could take on anything. However, while Zilar got older so too did his master. Zilar's master had recently passed his 72nd year and he slowly became more and more frail. He knew that he couldn't continue to teach Zilar for much longer. But he felt his teachings were well invested in Zilar. One day, Zilar and his master saw a pillar of smoke rising into the sky. While Zilar could not, his master felt a dark, powerful magic presence making its way through the mountains. Suddenly, a small group of villagers in poor and battered condition began running up the mountain pass, away from the smoke. As one man fell to the ground, Zilar ran to his side.

"What has happened," he asked with deep concern. The man could hardly speak, but managed to muster a few words.

"Our village...attacked...t-they come...this...way," the man's head fell back. His eyes were blank and rolled back into his head. Zilar was struck with a storm of emotions; anger, sadness, regret, amd vengeance. He picked the man up and set him behind a bushel out of sight. He would be given a proper burial at a later time. He turned back to his master, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Whoever has done this must pay," he said angrily, pointing in the direction of the smoke plume. "We must stop this madness and bring those responsible to justice." His master closed his eyes, he looked deep in thought.

"Go back to the temple and grab your things," his master said. "We must flee with the villagers and find shelter someplace else."

"You suggest we run," Zilar shouted in disagreement. "That village is in need of dire help and you say we should run with our tails between our legs!"

"Running headlong into danger's wake will not help anything," his master said commandingly.

"You would have me turn my back on them like some sort of coward," Zilar yelled. "I will no-" He was interrupted by a loud bang and screams coming from the mountain pass. Whoever or whatever was attacking the village was getting closer.

"Quickly, inside. Now," his master shouted, motioning Zilar back up to the temple. Zilar followed him up the hill, ran into the temple, and locked the heavy wooden doors with a metal crossbar.

"They are coming this way," Zilar said. "We must catch them by surprise and fight." His master sat in the middle of the temple quietly.

"Master," Zilar said. "Master!?"

"Sit. Down," his master opened his eyes and beamed at Zilar. His tone was deep and filled with authority. Zilar had never been spoken to in such a way. He walked over to his master and sat in front of him.

"Now listen, Zilar," his master began. "There are some things I must tell you before we decide on anything else." As his master spoke, the raucous outside slowly became louder, closer.

"My name is Randahim Gyllean and I am a former Mage of Fairy Tail," he explained. Zilar was surprised at this revelation.

"Y-You mean the magic guild," Zilar asked. "I-I have heard stories about that guild, but I never thought-"

"Quiet now, let me finish," Randahim said. Zilar hushed down. The sound outside got louder still.

"There are times when one must fight and others when one must flee," he continued, the booms and bangs getting louder. "This is one of the latter."

"B-But Master," Zilar interjected.

"You must leave this place as fast as you possibly can. I will hold off the enemy long enough for you to escape," Randahim said.

"No, I refuse," Zilar argued. The noises outside rumbled like thunder.

"You must," Randahim commanded. "You are the last living vestige of my legacy. You must seek out the Fairy Tail guild in the city of Magnolia. The Guildmaster's name is Makarov Dreyar. He should take you in." Tears slowly began rolling down Zilar's face.

"What about you," he asked, as though he couldn't guess. "What is going happen to you?" Randahim smiled sadly and set his hands on Zilar's shoulders.

"Fate, Zilar," he said plainly. "Fate will happen." He pulled Zilar into a tight hug and Zilar hugged him back.

"Promise me two things," Randahim said.

"Anything, master," Zilar replied, choking down tears.

"One: That you will not seek out revenge in my name," Randahim said. "Such acts sully one's spirit. Your spirit shines bright like a full moon on a cloudless night. It would be a shame to waste that." Zilar smiled and nodded. The noises outside were now bearing down on their door. They had little time left.

"And two:," Randahim said, "that you will live a fulfilled and happy life. The friends you make at Fairy Tail will be the best you could ever have. Treasure them. They will protect you." Zilar nodded again and gave his master one final hug.

"Goodbye...Randahim," he said.

"Goodbye...Zilar," he answered. There were loud and fierce bangs on the door. Zilar quickly took off down the hallway to the other side of the temple. Randahim sat calmly, meditating as the crashes and bangs against the door intensified. At last, the door finally gave in. Shards and splinters of wood and metal were scattered across the temple floor, but Randahim continued to meditate in the same position he was in. A figure came in through the dust. A man with dark purple hair and long dark green robes came into the temple and stood before Randahim. The man smirked as he saw the old man sitting there.

"So we meet again, old man," the purple man said. "It's been a long time since that squabble at that backwater tavern you used to frequent." Randahim slowly inhaled and exhaled his breath.

"It would appear so," he said calmly. "I'm sure you remember the outcome of our last meeting."

"I'm sure he does," another man answered. "Vividly, in fact." A tall man with long white hair and deep red eyes walked in front of the purple haired man.

"However, I do believe this time," he smiled as two other men walked in, "will be very different." One man had ash gray hair, a yellow shirt, and red parachute pants. The other was large and brutish in nothing but animal skin pants.

Zilar was now out of the temple and running down the mountain pass towards the original plume of smoke. It was in the same direction as his parents and he needed to make sure they were okay. As Zilar ran, he looked back for a moment and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a tall, white haired man slowly walk out of the temple. The man scanned the area until he laid his two horribly red eyes on Zilar. Zilar felt frozen in his gaze, unable to move a single muscle. The man stared at Zilar for a while and then gave a small, mocking smile. Terrified, Zilar managed to regain control of himself and continued running down the mountain pass even faster than before.

The gray haired man walked out of the temple just quick enough to see Zilar running down the pass and out of sight.

"Hey boss, one of them's escaping," he shouted. "You want us to get him?" The tall man meerly smiled.

"No," he answered, "let him go. I'm sure our paths will cross again one day."

It took a day for Zilar to arrive back at his parent's tavern. Despite not having seen him for 4 years, his mother and father recognized their son immediately. They both embraced him warmly with tears in their eyes. They began asking questions about his journey and his training, but stopped as they saw the grim expression on his face. As Zilar explained what had happened, his mother and father looked shocked and devistated at the terrible news. Zilar stayed with them for a few days before setting out to Magnolia to follow his master's final wishes. But before he did that, he returned to the cliffside temple he had called home for the past few years. The walls were battered and crumbled. Zilar was struck with horror and misery when all he could find of his master was his staff and tattered cloak. Zilar clutched the items close and cried deeply, mourning his beloved master. After that, he took the items outside and set them down in the grass. He found a rock and set it at the edge of the cliff. He managed to engrave it:

Randahim Gyllean  
Former Wind Mage of Fairy Tail  
Dear Friend and Master  
"The Old Man of the Mountain"

He then folded his master's cloak and set it by the gravestone with the staff on top of it. He sat there silently, the seaside breeze rolling along the cliff. Zilar took a deep breath.

"I will carry on your legacy with honor and dignity," he said. "Goodbye, master. Until it is time for me to join you. Then we may mediate together once more."

**I apologize for this being a REALLY LONG chapter. I added in a few things to this one in my downtime in Florida. However, I think it made the chapter even better (if not too long for its worth). But hold onto your butts! The next chapter's coming up right next (as per last week's promise due to inability to post).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm gonna keep this intro real brief to the massive proportions of my last chapter. I'll shut up now and you all can enjoy. ;)**

Mimi howled and screamed in hellish pain. Every muscle in her body felt like it was being twisted and warped. Ganjees had a smirk on his face as he watched the girl writhe in anguish. Monica, the young Sand Mage who captured Mimi, stood back. Her expression was one of shock and horror. Clearly she had not been aware of Ganjees intentions once he got his hands on Mimi.

"You should feel honored," Ganjees said. "This is the treatment I exacted upon your master before extinguishing her life. This is probably closer to her than you've felt in years. But don't fret, you'll get to be even closer to her...once you're dead." Ganjees began chuckling in evil satisfaction as he tortured Mimi. As Mimi screamed till her throat was raw, her subconscious wandered.

"I'm sorry...Zilar," she thought. "I didn't want it to end like this. There was...so much to say, to explain. The thing I wanted to tell you more than anything...was that...that I-" Suddenly, a wall of the cave had a hole smashed through it. Ganjees quickly released his spell on Mimi, her limp figure crashing to the ground. As the dust and rubble cleared, Zilar stood in the threshold of the hole in the wall.

"Let...her...go," Zilar said tiredly. Ganjees gazed at him in surprise. He began to smile and laughed softly.

"Well well well, the Heavens must have aligned just for this occasion," Ganjees said. "To think I'd be reunited with not only the Shadow Girl, but the boy from the mountain temple as well." Zilar was confused. How did this man know about his past? But realization hit as he laid eyes upon the man before him. It was him, the man from the temple attack. All at once, the sadness and anger Zilar had felt that day fueled up inside him like a bomb ready to explode.

"...you," Zilar whispered, hatred boiling in his gaze. Monica stepped in.

"If you'd allow me, Master Ganjees," she began, "I'd like to have a crack at him." Ganjees looked from Monica to Zilar and back.

"Very well," he said. "I've seen the kind of magic the girl holds. I'd like to see a glimpse of this boy's power before I waste him." He then sat in his rock throne to spectate.

"Thank you, Master," Monica said. She readied her stance for battle, but Zilar stayed still. His eyes had never left Ganjees from the moment he saw him. Monica noticed this.

"Hey, what's the matter with you," she shouted. "Didn't you hear the Master? I'M your opponent. SAND SLICER!" A sand blade was coming at Zilar, poised to cut him in half. Mimi looked on from the ground, wanting to protect or help him. But she couldn't move at all, too much pain still coursed through her body. But before the blade could make contact, the attack was blown away. Zilar hadn't even moved, but managed to deflect the attack. Monica was shocked to see her attack brushed off with such ease. Now Zilar's eyes shifted to her. Mimi noticed something different in them. The calm but formidable look was gone. Replaced by something almost feral in nature. It was like staring into the eyes of a wild, manic beast.

"I have no quarrel with you," Zilar said. His voice was emotioneless and cold as a tundra. "If you value your life, you will stand down and leave this place." Monica looked to be frightened now. She had only seen Zilar before for a moment or two, but even she could detect the change in his demeanor.

"SAND CRUSHER!" Two hardened blocks of sand appeared at Zilar's sides and smashed into each other, crushing him. Monica gave a weak smile, thinking she had finally dealt some damage. But the sand was once again blown away in a large burst of wind. Zilar stood there, unfazed by her attack. Now Monica was terrifed. In a flash, Zilar zoomed up to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"I have finished off all your comrades and still I have more than enough magic power to finish you in an instant," he said. "But I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with you." He swiftly tossed her aside and she skidded across the cave ground into the wall.

"You are not like these men. You are not so dark and evil as them," he said. "I give you this one and only chance to leave. However, should you choose to oppose me...I will end you." Monica was frozen in fear. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror. She took one final glance at both Zilar and Ganjees before scrambling up and running out of the cave. Zilar slowly turned his attention back to Ganjees, who still sat smirking in his throne. He stood up.

"Well, it appears you've single-handedly dissolved my Guild," he said. "Bravo, young man. Bravo indeed. However..." Ganjees cast a Letter spell for "Punch" at Zilar. Zilar was struck head-on and sent flying back into the cave wall. Mimi needed to get a hold of herself. She needed to help Zilar.

"...it matters not if I'm the only one left standing," Ganjees finished. "I will kill you just the same." Zilar slowly climbed out of the crater left in the wall from his impact. He gently stood back on his feet.

"What...is...your name," Zilar asked. Ganjees smirked.

"My name is Ganjees," he answered. "Guildmaster of the Blood Panthers. Murderer of your master and the master of that pitiful girl you call a partner." Zilar looked to Mimi. In his rage towards Ganjees, he had almost forgotten about her. He realized that while he had a score to settle with Ganjees, he needed to get Mimi out of here as quickly as possible.

"What, might I ask, is yours," Ganjees replied. Zilar looked back to him.

"My name...is Zilar," he stood tall and firm as he declared his name. "Zilar Enlil. Wind Mage of Fairy Tail. Disciple of Randahim Gyllean. And my partner, no...my friend, is Mimi Kuro." Zilar proudly declared Mimi as his friend, but he knew deep down there was more to it than that. But that was for another time. He couldn't let his weakness for her show to Ganjees, lest he exploit it.

"My Master told me not to exact vengeance on you should we ever cross paths," Zilar said. Ganjees laughed at this.

"Is that so," he replied. "Isn't that rich?" Before Ganjees could continue laughing, Zilar struck with a powerful Wind Punch which sent him hurtling to the other side of the cave.

"Instead, I will enact justice upon you for your numerous crimes," Zilar said, cracking his knuckles. "Your crimes against me personally, against Mimi, against both our Masters, against the town of Rodowa and against the Guild of Fairy Tail!" Mimi gazed at Zilar in amazement. The dark aura she felt coming from Zilar had now been transformed into an aura of dominating light. As though his very soul shined from within him.

Ganjees quickly regained himself and flew towards Zilar. The two began an explosive battle of epic magical proportions. Zilar fended of Ganjees' Letter spells and threw many attacks of his own. Neither man was giving an inch in this fight. Mimi, spurred by Zilar's proud words of courage, slowly began picking herself off the floor. She knew she had to join in this fight. In the memory of Shela and for the support of her fellow guildmate. As Ganjees retreated for a moment, Mimi mustered her power and cast Shadow Spikes at him. They caught Ganjees off guard and gave Zilar an opening to land a devastating attack on him. Ganjees flew through the air. Mimi intercepted him with a strike from her Shadow Axe. Zilar cast Storm Mail and landed punch after kick into Ganjees. Ganjees crashed hard into the cave floor, leaving a large crater. Zilar for a moment looked to Mimi. She looked beaten to hell, but when she looked back at Zilar she couldn't help but smile. Zilar walked as quickly as he could towards her. The battle was over and they were victorious. Now he had to get her to the safety of the village to tend to her wounds.

"Zilar," Mimi said.

"It is okay, Mimi," he said with a smile of his own. "Everything is going to be-" Before he could finish, something grabbed Zilar's ankle. Ganjees cast a Pain spell on Zilar and threw him aside. Zilar collapsed, his body stiff with searing pain. Ganjees turned his attention to Mimi, who looked horrified beyond comprehension. Whatever magic power she had left she used in her final attack on Ganjees.

"I thought...I told you," Ganjees said breathlessly, "to die!" Mimi screamed as he grabbed her face, muffling her cries.

"I'll get rid of you first," he said. "Perhaps your death will make your friend see that fighting me is hopeless." Mimi stared in horror at Ganjees. She was powerless in his grasp.

"Lost Letter Art: Whispering Demise." Mimi could hear a quiet noise in her ears. It didn't hurt, but she could feel her life force ebbing away. This was it, the sound in her head. This was the voice of Death himself. Out of no where, a powerful blast of wind knocked both Mimi and Ganjees away from each other and smashing into the wall. Zilar had managed to conjour that spell since Ganjees was more focused on the Death spell than the Pain spell Zilar was under. Zilar slowly picked himself up and walked towards Ganjees. Ganjees was semi-conscious. The disruption of such a powerful spell had nearly drained him of his magic power. Zilar kneeled down to him and wrapped his hand around his throat. With his free hand, he summoned a Wind Blade around his arm. For the first time ever, Ganjees was frightened. For this one instance in time, it was he who stared Death in the face. Zilar wound back his arm and brought it down upon Ganjees. Ganjees screamed in peril and looked away with his eyes shut. The Wind Blade pierced just a hair's breadth from Ganjees' head. He looked up to see Zilar staring down at him.

"There, now we know just what kind of man you are," Zilar said. Ganjees looked confused at the statement.

"In my Master's final moment, I know that he accepted death with grace," Zilar continued. "And I heard what you said about Mimi's Master. She was a woman who gave her life to protect all that she loved. She met death saying one thing and one thing only, 'I am not afraid'. But you, beneath all the power you hold, under all that suffering you have caused, you are nothing but a coward." Ganjees stared up at him with fear, not of Zilar or Death, but of the inner realization of the truth in Zilar's words.

"And I...feel sorry for you," Zilar concluded. He then wound his fist back and drove it into Ganjees' face, knocking him unconscious. Zilar quickly stood to his feet and strode back to Mimi. He didn't mean to harm her, but he needed to put as much distance between her and Ganjees in the shortest time possible. He cradled her head in his arms. Her skin was slightly pale, but she still felt warm to the touch. She was still alive. Her eyes slowly shifted to Zilar and her lips gently curled into a small smile.

"Th-Thank you f-for saving me, Zilar," she said under her breath. Zilar smiled back at her.

"It is you who saved me today, Mimi," he replied. "Not only in the fight against Ganjees, but from the darkness within myself. That is why I must thank you. Hush now and rest, I must bring you back to the village so they may help heal you." He picked her up in his arms and began leaving the cave. He stopped for a moment, taking one final glance at Ganjees. He would inform the Magic Council authorities upon his return to Rodowa village. But for now, Mimi was his priority. As Zilar left the cave, Mimi could feel herself being carried. Wrapped warmly and safely in Zilar's arms. She gently nestled her head against his chest and fell asleep. She felt like a princess, and Zilar was her prince. A Knight Prince in shining silver armor.

**Well, that's that then. Ganjees as well as all the other Blood Panthers are defeated. But Mimi's condition is still very critical and Magnolia's a way away even by train. I suppose we'll have to see what comes of this tragedy in the next chapter (which I promise will be on time next weekend). Until then, this has been ThatDude15. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello once again, my loyal readers. This is ThatDude15 back with another chapter to my OC series. Once again I gotta thank all you guys, cause it's like every new chapter brings another 50 or so views so I'm already coming up on the 400 views mark. So I really do mean it when I/strong strongrefer/strongstrong to you as my "loyal readers". Cause it's you guys who come back every week that make this series worth making. I hope I can keep making chapters and you guys will keep reading them for a good amount of time. I appreaciate you all dearly. So anyway, here's this week's chapter./strong/p  
div id="id_53c1e6ac893b69b89906860" class="text_exposed_root text_exposed"span class="userContent" data-ft="{}"A flurry of visions raced through her dreams. Of Zilar first coming to the Guild. Their first mission together. Their fight against the two mages of the Blood Panthers. Her kidnapping by Monica the Sand Mage. Her second meeting with Ganjees. How Zilar and her fought Ganjees and her near-death experience at his hands. And her final rescue by Zilar. All the hate, sorrow, horror, and happiness of thespan class="text_exposed_hide".../spanspan class="text_exposed_show"se memories spiraled through her brain. They pooled up and felt near to bursting. br / br / "ZILAR," Mimi shouted, stirring / br / "H-Hey," a woman called, easing her back into bed, "calm down, Mimi. Calm down." Mimi looked over to see Lucy by her bedside. She smiled down at / br / "Lucy," Mimi said confused. "What's going on? Where am I?"br / br / "You're back in Magnolia," Lucy answered. "We're in your bedroom of your house. I volunteered to watch over you until you woke up. But Wendy's been here twice for quick healing sessions. You're wounds were deep though, but you're alright now." Mimi settled down and layed back in / br / "What happened while I was out," Mimi asked. br / br / "Zilar took you back to that village you guys went to and stayed there overnight," Lucy explained. "First thing the next morning, Zilar caught the first train back to Magnolia and he immediately brought you to the Guild. We were all super worried about you when you got back."br / br / "Thank you, Lucy," Mimi said with a smile. Another question popped into her head. "Hey Lucy? Where is Zilar now?" At this question, Lucy lowered her gaze and her expression became a bit / br / "Lucy," Mimi said, suddenly very concerned, "where is he?" Lucy heaved a deep sigh and began to / br / "He...he's going back to the Guild today," she said, "to resign. He's going to leave Fairy Tail." Mimi's expression sunk to utmost shock and despair. Leave the Guild!? What was he thinking!? If he did that then Mimi could never...br / br / She quickly got out of bed, despite most of her body still aching from the mission. She had to go there now. She had to stop this!br / br / "M-Mimi, what the hell are you doing," Lucy exclaimed. Mimi walked towards the bedroom door, but Lucy grabbed her arm to stop / br / "Mimi, stop this right now," she said. "You're in no condition to-" Mimi turned back to Lucy. She wore a stubborn and indignant look, but tears were already forming quickly in her eyes. Lucy was taken aback. She had never seen Mimi like this. Lucy's grip loosened until her hand finally fell to her side. Mimi wiped the tears out of her eyes and stormed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out of her house. She hobbled down the streets of Magnolia as fast as her bruised legs could carry / br / "You are not giving up, Zilar," Mimi thought angrily. "Not until I say what I should've said that day in the Guild Hall."br / .br / .br / .br / Zilar stood in the middle of the Guild Hall, before Master Makarov. The entire Guild looked on with somber tones as the Farewell Ceremony / br / "Zilar Enlil," Makarov said, "do you truly wish to leave this Guild less than a month after you've joined it?" Zilar stood silent for a moment, considering his decision. br / br / "Yes, Master Makarov," he answered. "Through my inaction and carelessness, I allowed a fellow guildmate to shoulder unbearable suffering. I am not fit to wear this emblem on my shoulder." Makarov sighed and looked at / br / "Very well then," he said. "But in order to do so, you must agree to the three stipulations of leaving this Guild." Zilar / br / "1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live," Makarov said. Zilar / br / "2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain," Makarov said. Zilar / br / "And 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as-" Before Makarov could finish, Mimi bursted through the Guild Hall doors and rushed to Zilar. She then stood in front of Zilar with her arms out, as though shielding him from some sort of attack. Zilar's eyes went wide as dinner plates when he saw Mimi barge in and stand before / br / "I won't allow this to happen," Mimi said forcefully. Makarov looked mildly surprised at Mimi's interruption. br / br / "Mimi," he said, "what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be recuperating."br / br / "Shut up," Mimi shouted. "Like I would lay around and do nothing when I know this is going on!" Makarov maintained his / br / "Mimi, you must understand that this is Zilar's decision," he / br / "I don't care," she said under her breath, tears beginning to run down her face. "I don't care whose decision it is! No one is making Zilar go anywhere, not even himself! He's staying right here because...because..." She stopped for a moment, noticing all the looks of shock and awe coming from around the / br / "BECAUSE ZILAR IS MINE," she screamed. Zilar blushed intensely. The shock hit him as though he'd taken another Letter Punch to the stomach. "ZILAR BELONGS TO ME! I WANT HIM HERE! I NEED HIM HERE! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Mimi cast a Shadow spell which swallowed all light from the surrounding area. While all others were blind, Mimi could still see and she grabbed Zilar and ran out of the Guild Hall. Seconds after she left, light returned to the Guild Hall. Erza quickly ran up to Master / br / "Master," she said, "should we go after them? Surely you think this sort of behavior can't be tolerated, right? I love both Mimi and Zilar as dear friends and guildmates, but this act cannot go un-"br / br / "Erza...leave them be," Makarov answered, to Erza's surprise. Makarov smiled / br / "Can't you see those crazy kids are in love?"br / .br / .br / .br / Mimi ran with Zilar in / br / "Mimi," Zilar said, but she ignored. br / br / "Mimi," he said more urgently. She still ignored / br / "Mimi, stop this," Zilar shouted, pulling his wrist from her hand. They both stopped at the bridge gapping Magnolia's river. Mimi quickly turned to Zilar and gave him a swift smack across the / br / "How could you do this to me, you selfish prick," she yelled. Zilar felt the stinging pain on his cheek. Which couldn't possibly match up to the pain in his / br / "What," she continued, "you just planned to leave the Guild and everything would be hunky-fucking-dorry!? You thought I would just forget about you, get over you!? Are you really that fucking thick that I need to spell it out for you like this!?" Zilar gazed at Mimi, accepting his verbal punishment. He wanted this to be an easy and painless goodbye, but that idea had flown out the window long / br / "I'm in love with you, Zilar," she finally said, quieting down. "I've been in love with you since the day you came to the Guild. I love everything about you. You're kind, sweet, chivalrous, handsome, and just overall you're an incredible person, inside and out." Mimi heaved a deep, but shaky / br / "I don't even know why it's taken me this long say it...but it's out now," she said. "And I'll tell you another thing, I am NOT giving up on you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I love you. And that's all I needed you to know." She stopped, waiting for Zilar's reply. But he just stood there, his usual collected look bearing down on her. She'd gotten fed / br / "Well," she shouted again, "just say something already, you ass-" Zilar quickly wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her long black hair, tears forming at the corner of his / br / "Happiness," he said simply. "I have not felt happiness like this for a long time." Mimi was more surprised than she'd ever been / br / "I love you too, Mimi," Zilar continued. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been so blessed to meet. You are caring, compassionate, and sincere. I was just...I was so scared when they had taken you. I had already lost a loved one once before and if it was to happen again, especially to you, I am not sure I could go on living. But you are here now, safe and sound with me. And I thank the powers that be that we can be sharing this moment together." Zilar brought his face from her hair and gazed deeply into Mimi's tearful eyes. He slowly brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. Mimi smiled back, feeling the warmth of his hand on her face. They slowly brought their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Zilar wrapped his arms around her back and Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared many more kisses in that one spot for what seemed like days. This day had been a long, long time coming. But now that it had arrived, it delievered a bliss unlike any other. The bliss of love, true and unbreakable./span/span/div  
div class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="text-align: center;" /div  
div class="text_exposed_root text_exposed" style="text-align: center;"strongspan class="userContent" data-ft="{}"span class="text_exposed_show"Well, I think that's a nice little rap up to this arc of the story. I'm currently working on another actiony arc, but I'm gonna have a cute little filler story in between. And the best part, I'm finally gonna get that lemon that I promised you at the beginning of this whole thing. So look forward to that. Until next weekend, dearies. ;D/span/span/strong/div 


End file.
